Secret About a Secret
by InYourBrownEyes
Summary: Brittany is a professional photographer at Santana's wedding. Something is different about this bride though. "Her eyes looked disinterested, bored, as if this wasn't even her wedding."
1. Chapter 1

Brittany pulled her car into a gravel parking lot, the rough surface jostling her around as she found an open space to park. After getting lost twice, she had finally found the address where the wedding reception was being held. Of course it would have to be out in the country where it's darker than usual and it's harder to find street names and house numbers. Or maybe it was just her, she was never very good with directions anyways.

She reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed her camera equipment, putting the strap over her shoulder. Then she got out of the car and walked towards the celebration. The setup and decorations were beautiful. There was a big white tent over the many tables and chairs for guests as well as everyone in the wedding and it had white lights strung all around with candles placed in the center of each table. Everything was a sparkling elegant mix of white and gold in the dark night. This was all in the middle of an open grass field next to a very nice house that Brittany knew had to cost a fortune.

She felt guilty for being so late, as the party was now in full swing. Luckily Tina was working with her and she knew she probably had gotten here on time to take some pictures from the beginning. She found the other photographer looking through her camera, snapping away pictures of everyone.

Brittany walked in front of the lens and stood there, blocking the girl's view. Tina backed away from her camera in surprise. "Where have you been? It started half an hour ago!"

She looked down sheepishly and scuffed her shoe. "I got lost, you know how I am with directions and it's _really _dark out there."

"Brittany, you have a GPS," Tina deadpanned.

"I know but I still get confused and then the lady in it gets mad at me and yells at me to turn around as soon as possible."

Tina chuckled at her friend's ways, she knew Brittany just loved the simple things in life. "Alright well now that you're here we need to really work at getting some good shots in. I'll take pictures of the guests and you just focus on the bride, groom and their family."

Brittany nodded her head in a mock serious way. "Okay, break!"

Tina let out a laugh and shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

She just beamed at her and then walked off to find the newlyweds and their family.

* * *

It was probably an hour later when the dancing started and the live band played the music the couple had selected. Brittany brought the expensive camera up to her eye to look through the lens at the groom dancing with his mother. She was just waiting for the perfect moment to capture forever.

_Click._

She tilted the camera away from her face to see how it turned out. Perfect, it was just what she was going for. The groom had his back to the camera and it was at just the right angle to where it captured the mother looking up to his face, her eyes shining in the light with tears.

Brittany looked through the camera again and snapped a few more candid shots of mother and son. When she felt like she had enough pictures of them, she panned over to the bride, something she found herself doing quite often tonight. If she wasn't careful, she was going to end up with more pictures of the bride than anything else. She supposed that's how it was supposed to be at weddings but even then she had gone overboard. Brittany couldn't help it though, the woman was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. That was saying something too, because she had done many other weddings before this one.

Something was different about her though. Maybe it was the insane amount of attractive features she possessed with her pouty lips, luscious dark hair, and olive complexion. No, something was different and it was more than just her beauty.

She zoomed in closer to the woman's face. Her eyes, they weren't like the others. There was no sparkle, no shine, no excitement. Her head nodded in polite understanding to the guest she was speaking with and she had a smile plastered on, which of course did not meet her eyes.

They were a dark brown color and were magnified by the outline of her eye makeup. The conversation ended and her eyes scanned the room. They looked bored, disinterested, as if this wasn't even her wedding. They then floated over to her new husband. No love showed in them, it was like she was staring at a stranger. Her eyes eventually found her own and Brittany was thankful for the barrier of the camera as her heart quickened in its pace and a heat spread across her cheeks.

The brunette quickly averted her gaze from Brittany and licked her lips, scanning the room once again. Another thing that was different. Most of the brides would smile and pose when they noticed the camera focused on them. This just seemed to bother her as she looked at her guests, flashing a practiced smile every now and then.

Brittany lowered the camera from her face and looked for another subject to photograph, hoping the woman appreciated one less pair of eyes staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about turning this into a full story, but I don't know, I might just leave it as a one shot. If anyone wants me to continue, let me know and I might do it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The lead singer of the band announced that the couple would be leaving soon and everyone left the tent to where the limo was waiting. Brittany hurried past everyone else so she could capture some great pictures of the two, she _had _to get a good spot, her business depended on it.

She got there just in time to see them walk out from under the tent and through the aisle of people as the guests waved sparklers through the air. A small part of her worried that something would catch on fire but it slipped from her mind as the sparklers shimmered in the night, providing a great photo opportunity. The couple's faces were illuminated by a soft glow, which helped to cover up the woman's disconnected look in her eyes.

The newlyweds reached the limo and he opened the door for her and she eased herself in, making sure that her dress was safely inside. The brunette waved and smiled to the crowd before the man closed the door and ran to the other side of the vehicle. He opened his door and his head rose up over the car to smile at everyone and wave goodbye also.

Brittany had to hand it to him, he was very charismatic and had the looks to go along with it. A figure appeared next to her and she looked over to see Tina watching the limo drive off.

A slight sigh that was audible enough for Brittany to hear escaped from Tina. "They seem really in love, don't they?"

She frowned to herself, it didn't really seem like the woman was to be honest, she didn't know about the man though. Not wanting to bring that up though, she just hummed a simple "Mhmm."

Tina turned to her now that the limo had disappeared from their sight. "So, you think you got some good ones?"

She shifted her eyes to her best friend and could feel them light up with excitement, she loved talking about her photography. "Yeah, I really do. I can't wait to get to the studio tomorrow to look over them better."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about going to the studio tomorrow. We better get out of here then, it's already late and I want a proper night's sleep before going to work."

Brittany shook her head. "You and your beauty sleep."

"You know it!" Tina winked at her before walking off to find the parents of the couple.

They finally found them and tried to tell them thank you for their business and congratulations, but they weren't sure if they actually understood them as they were all half drunk. They tried their best though and then walked off to their cars.

As they were about to separate, Brittany said in a nervous tone, "Hey T, do you think I could follow you back to town? I don't want to get lost again."

Tina smiled at how hesitant the blonde was being. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Alright, see ya Britt."

They both walked off to their cars and Brittany got in hers, waiting for Tina to pass her. She turned on her music while she waited and forgot that she had left it on a Lily Allen song.

_When you look with your eyes, everything seems nice. But if you look twice, you can see it's all lies. _

Brittany hummed along to the song but stopped as those lyrics sank in. Something about them just seemed fitting for tonight.

* * *

"Sir, could you roll up the partition please?" the deeper voice beside her asked.

"Sure thing." The driver then winked at them and Santana felt sick to her stomach, wanting to roll her eyes at his implication.

"How are you feeling babe?"

She let her eyes roll this time now that the dividing window was up. "Oh cut the crap. We're alone now, it doesn't matter."

"I _know, _I just want to be careful," he muttered in a low voice.

Her eyes rolled up again and she didn't bother to say anything.

"I'll let you have the bed and I'll sleep on the pull out couch in the suite."

One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose and she turned halfway to him. "I already assumed that I would but that is oh so sweet of you _honey,_" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, you don't have to be such a bitch. You agreed to this as much as I did."

She could feel her anger boiling up. "Do you _know _how hard it is to act like this is one of the most important days of my life when it's not, _and _that I have to do it in this ridiculous dress and these shoes? My God, I mean my jaws are so _sore _from putting on a fake smile all night!"

He let out a frustrated grumble and loosened the tie around his neck with quick jerks. "Well it wasn't easy for me either, princess!"

A bitter laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh please! All you had to do was sit there and look pretty while I had to go on and on about how _in love _with you I am."

The other brunette shifted in his seat in an abrupt manner to look at her in full. "Can you just stop complaining for one second? You _knew _what all of this would entail."

"Just because I _knew _what I was going to have to do doesn't mean I can't complain about it," she said, trying to justify herself.

"Well you better get used to it, because this is how it's going to be from now on. It's not like I forced you into this either. You said you wanted it and that it was a good idea."

She took a deep breath and let out a long, slow exhale. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try not to be such a bitch about everything," she said in a more calm tone.

He returned to his original position in his seat and leaned back in it. "Thank you, now let's try to enjoy this night as much as possible. I heard there's 24/7 room service." He then raised his eyebrows up and down at her, trying to get her excited about it.

Santana just shook her head and smirked a little, looking out the window at the millions of stars in the clear night sky, wondering how a certain blonde was spending her night.

* * *

Brittany sat in her office in the studio that she and Tina owned, looking over the latest wedding pictures she had taken. She loved analyzing them and picking out the best ones but at the same time it was a difficult thing for her to do.

All of her friends had someone they loved that loved them back and Brittany was the only one who was alone. She tried to just ignore it but couldn't help thinking about it when it was shoved in her face at weddings she had to do and when she looked over the pictures afterwards.

Ever since her long time boyfriend broke up with her because of the career ending injury she sustained in dancing, she had felt more insecure than ususal about finding someone to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted someone who would love her through thick and thin and not have them leave just because she wouldn't be making the big bucks anymore.

After that whole incident, she took a course in photography and found her teachers telling her that she was a natural and that she should really consider a career in it. It was all history from there. She became best friends with Tina, who was in her class at the time and they worked together for a while, eventually opening up a studio. Her parents didn't approve at first, but once they found out she could make a real living out of it, they supported her all the way. Granted, it wasn't the _best_ salary, but it would do.

Even as she threw herself into her work, she could still feel her insecurities following her around. She should just be glad that she found something else to do as a career that she was passionate about but she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find someone. Sure, she had gone on a few dates here and there and was hit on from time to time by people at weddings, but nothing ever turned serious.

She could see it now, she would be the clichéd old cat lady, living all alone. She would sit around in her empty house on holidays, wishing someone would invite her over, but everyone would be busy with their own families. It would just be her and her cats sitting around a fire, watching the Macy's Day Parade on TV or singing Christmas carols softly to herself.

Yes, she was still pretty young, but this fear had plagued her for most her life. It was just recently that it had gotten worse as she was now the age where she should be married already or about to get married. Her mother didn't help when she reminded her of this very often and wondered aloud to everyone when she would get a grandchild.

She shook her head to clear the pestering thoughts; everyone was just going to have to wait. She wasn't going to force herself in marrying someone just to please them and be unhappy for the rest of her life. No, she'd rather be alone than do something like that.

Brittany looked over the photos for a while longer, finding herself deleting quite a few as the couple from last night looked….different than the others somehow. She wanted to say that they seemed fake, as she had seen many genuine, joyous smiles in other couple's pictures, but she immediately felt bad for thinking that. Maybe the two were just not that comfortable in front of a camera.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her open door and she looked over to see Tina standing there.

"Hey, um someone's been calling, asking for a 'blonde photographer'," she used air quotes to emphasize her words, "that was at a wedding last night."

Brittany's eyes widened and her brows furrowed. "Really? Well did they say what they wanted?"

Tina shook her head. "No, they just wanted to know your name but I told them we can't release that information since we work as a company, not individuals. And for your safety of course."

She just laughed. "Thanks Tina. Did they say who they were?"

"No, but it was a woman, and she sounded very agitated when I wouldn't give her your name. She even started spouting something off in Spanish. She sounded young though, maybe 27 or 28?"

Brittany looked at her dubiously. "You got almost her exact age just from her voice?"

Tina shrugged. "I have a knack for these things."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, well was that it?"

"Yep, just wanted to let you know you have a stalker."

Brittany laughed at her friend's bluntness. "Well thanks."

"You're welcome!" With that, she flitted out of the room back to the front desk.

A _woman _had called for her? She had some men call to get her name or number, but never a woman and never had Tina thought it to be so important to come back to her office and tell her about it. She always just found out about these things in simple passing. _Well this was definitely different._

* * *

Brittany was the last employee at the studio in the late afternoon and she stepped outside to lock the door before leaving. After she finished locking it, she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. She looked all around to see if anyone was indeed watching her. Sure enough, a woman was sitting outside the café across the street sipping on her coffee. She had her chair turned so it was facing the studio and she was reading a book. It felt like she was staring straight at her but she couldn't tell with the woman's huge sunglasses on.

She looked a lot like the bride from last night with that distinctive dark hair and tan skin, but the sunglasses hindered her from knowing for sure. Brittany shook her head and walked towards her car. She was probably at some sunny beach right now, enjoying her honeymoon with her husband.

At that thought she envied the girl. She would love a vacation right about now, she hadn't had one in forever. Unfortunately, a photographer's salary didn't let her have those kind of luxuries very often.

Brittany got in her car and backed out of her space, pulling out of the parking lot. As she was driving down the street, away from the studio, she found herself looking at the figure still at the coffee shop. It almost looked like their head was turned, watching her car disappear, but Brittany knew her eyes were probably just playing tricks on her. She turned her attention back to the road and slammed on her brakes, swerving left as the car in front of her was now stopping.

_What was going on with her? She almost had a wreck staring at someone who only _resembled _the bride from last night. _Brittany took a deep breath and forced herself not to look back in the rearview mirror as the cars moved forward again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, obviously I've decided to continue the story and it's been pretty fun writing it. So I hope y'all liked it as much as liked writing it! Thanks to everyone who told me to continue, it was _much_ appreciated! :) Well I guess that's it! **

**Oh! The lyrics I used are from the song "LDN" by Lily Allen**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of days later when Brittany finally finished going through all the wedding pictures. She closed up the studio as she was the last one there again and went home to her apartment to find Lord Tubbington lying right in front of the door when she opened it. His fat tummy poked out as he was on his side and he raised his head to see who the intruder was, not that he seemed to really care anyways.

"Tubbs, you can't just lay in front of the door like that. I could've stepped on you or something." He just lay there anyways and she walked around him, careful not to step on his tail or paw.

She went to her room to put her stuff away and walked back out, going through her phone to find Kurt's name. He picked up on the third ring and she asked if he wanted to do something tonight, which he then replied that he and Blaine already had plans.

After finding out that Tina was busy too, she gave up and went to the kitchen to find a frozen meal to eat. Once again, she found herself alone. It was getting to be really frustrating and she poked some holes in the plastic covering the frozen food maybe a little harder than necessary. She popped it in the microwave and punched in the appropriate time for it to cook.

Leaning her back on the counter, she came to the realization that she was destined to be alone. Maybe she wouldn't even have the clichéd cats when she was old, since Lord Tubbington still lay in the hallway, not bothering to welcome her home.

The microwave dinged that her food was ready and she took it out to put it on a plate. She brought it in the living room with her and plopped down on the couch to watch some mind numbing reality show while she ate. When she was finished she threw her trash away and just stood there, debating on what she should do. She decided to call it an early night and research on her laptop what new camera equipment was out before she went to sleep.

It was about two hours later when she was tired of surfing the internet and closed the window. When she did, she was met with a picture of the dark haired woman she had analyzed so many pictures of. She must have forgotten to close out of it the other night when she was working from home.

She couldn't help but stare at it. It was one just of the bride that Tina must have taken. How could someone be so perfect looking? She had decided earlier to save this one as her smile seemed genuine here. It made her features just that more beautiful and Brittany couldn't help but smile to herself as her top teeth tugged a little on her bottom lip.

After a couple of minutes Brittany started to feel like a creeper as she was staring at her picture for reasons other than work. She quickly closed out of the file and shut down her laptop. As she was about to turn out her light, she noticed that Lord Tubbington had joined her on the bed. At least she wasn't _totally_ alone.

She flipped off the light and snuggled down under the covers, resting her head on her soft pillow. Sleep took over her fast and she slept throughout the whole night, having snippets of a dream here and there of a tan dark haired woman standing on a beach with her back to Brittany, her hair and white dress blowing back in the sea's breeze.

* * *

Brittany had woken up late this morning after she slept so sound the night before. She was in such a deep sleep that when she woke up to her alarm she noticed it had been going off for 30 minutes. Even then she drifted in and out of sleep as she kept hitting the snooze button, telling herself she would get up the next time it went off.

In all honesty, she just wanted to get back to her dreams. She couldn't remember what they were about exactly, just that they were wonderful and they intoxicated her with happiness.

Eventually she had gotten out of bed and now she was rushing out the door and flying down the stairs towards her car. There was no time to make her usual cup of coffee, so she decided she would go to the café across the street from the studio. It was always her go-to when she didn't have time or she ran out of coffee.

She pulled into a parking space at the studio, got out of her car, and walked at a brisk pace towards the shop that held the magical liquid that would jump start her morning. When she opened the door to the café, she was met with a pair of brown eyes across the room. It was only a split second of eye contact as the owner of the chocolate ones turned around to place their order.

Those eyes were familiar, like she had seen them a million times before. Then it clicked. Could it really be her? She stepped up behind the woman to get in line and took in her appearance. Long dark hair? Check. Caramel skin? Her eyes traveled down the body in front of her to the uncovered part of her legs. Check. It _had _to be her, but once again, she couldn't see her face.

Brittany let her eyes roam over the girl in front of her again, from top to bottom. Well, whoever it was had an amazing body that was dressed well in a professional manner. She had a black suit jacket on with a tight black pencil skirt to match and heels that defined her tan calves in the most amazing way possible. Brittany just knew she _had _to be fit in other areas also.

She needed to stop, someone was bound to catch her, so she looked up to see her receiving her coffee and walking off to the left to fix it. Brittany tried to get a look at her face but only caught a small glimpse of the side of it. She turned her attention back in front of her to see the barista giving her an impatient expression.

"Sorry, I'll have a triple grande caramel vanilla latte."

She scribbled down Brittany's order on a cup. "Next."

"Wait, I didn't even pay yet," Brittany said, annoyed with the other girl's attitude.

"The person before you already paid for yours. Next."

Her mouth dropped open and she looked over to the station where the mystery woman was, only to find her not there anymore. She heard the bells chime over the door and saw her leaving the café, her hair blowing back from the wind outside.

Her dream. It was _her _who was in Brittany's dreams last night and it was _her _that had made them so wonderful. She moved out of the way for the customer behind her and knew she had to have a bewildered look on her face. How did a woman she didn't even know, invade her dreams and make her feel so amazing? She was _unconscious_ and she had made her feel things she had never experienced before, it all felt so real. If she tried hard enough, she could still feel the warmness in her chest she received from the woman.

The name of her coffee was called out and she went over to get it. She then walked towards the door and exited the shop, looking all around to see if she was still here somewhere. There was no sign of her and Brittany sighed, walking across the street to the studio.

Opening the door, she saw Tina sitting at the front desk, sipping on her own coffee. "Hey T, I'll work up front today. I just finished going through those wedding pictures, so I'll need to make a few calls to let them know."

Tina yawned, it seemed that her drink hadn't taken effect yet. "Alright, well I'll be in my office as usual, until someone comes for their appointment or something."

"Okay." Tina shuffled out of the room and Brittany took a look around the desk area. It was a complete mess. She knew Tina would probably be upset to find her things in other places than where she left them but Brittany couldn't work well with all of this going on. So she organized everything the best she could and then went to look for the newlywed's file. She found it and then looked up the phone numbers that were listed, deciding on trying the first one.

An older woman with a hint of a Spanish accent picked up and Brittany told her that the couple's pictures were now ready for them to choose which ones they would like. The lady replied that she would pass the word along to her daughter. They then exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Brittany didn't have much to do so she sat around wondering when the couple would come by to look at their pictures. Not that she was real excited to see _him, _but she couldn't wait to come face to face with the woman again, and know for sure that it was her this time. She was also eager to not just be looking at her in a photograph anymore.

The phone started to ring and it startled her as she jumped a little in her seat. She answered to hear the person on the other end tell her that they wouldn't be able to make it to their appointment today. After she hung up, she walked back to Tina's office to tell her that the first appointment of the day was cancelled.

"Oh okay, well I have an hour to kill, so I'll join you up front, if that's okay with you?"

"What? Of course it's okay, don't be ridiculous! Come on." Brittany reached out a hand to pull Tina up out of her seat. She took the blonde's hand and let go once she was standing. They then walked up to the front and took their seats behind the desk.

"So how did the pictures from the last wedding turn out?"

"They're great, well most of them anyways. There were some that didn't turn out so well that I had to delete."

Tina nods. "Ah well, I think everyone gets those."

"Yeah," she paused. She was debating on whether she should tell Tina about why she had to delete those certain photos. Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to tell her, this was her best friend anyways. She would understand.

Once she told Tina about how she thought the couple seemed almost fake and different from the others in their pictures, she couldn't stop. She continued to share with her how she thought the bride was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and that she felt like she kept seeing her everywhere, including in her dreams. That led her to talk about the amazing feeling she got in her dream, she didn't go too much into that, as it was more personal than any of the other stuff she was talking about. Lastly, she told her about how the woman who looked like the bride had paid for her coffee earlier that morning.

Tina's eyes were wide, trying to process everything that Brittany had told her. "Wow, so you think you like her or something?"

"I don't know, it's all so confusing. I mean, I've found some women attractive before, but never was it something like this."

Her friend nodded. "That's how I felt about Mike."

Brittany felt her eyes go wide at the meaning behind Tina's statement.

Tina panicked and scrambled to think of something to cover up what she said. "No, wait! I don't mean that you two are going to fall in love with each other or something, nothing like that at all. It's just what you said reminded me of how I felt."

She nodded her head. "I know what you mean."

Brittany let what Tina had said sink in. Was she in the early stages of falling for a married woman who she hadn't even spoken to yet? No, that was impossible, you can't fall for someone you hadn't even really met.

Tina recognized the concentrated look on Brittany's face that meant she was thinking hard about something and decided to change the subject. "So, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, and I are all going out soon and we want _you_ to come with us."

"Ugh, I don't know Tina. I don't want to be the fifth wheel."

"You're _not_ going to be a fifth wheel. Kurt and Blaine are already working on finding a hot guy to accompany you, unless you want me to tell them to look for a hot girl." She raised both of her eyebrows at the blonde.

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave her a playful shove. "Oh my God, I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

Tina let out a hearty laugh. "Seriously though, get ready for some _fun_ soon."

"Alright, alright." Right after she had said that, a family walked in and told them they were here to get a family portrait taken.

Tina smiled at the group. "Okay great, you all can follow me right this way."

After they left, Brittany threw herself into some paperwork that needed to be caught up on. She got so into it that the next time she looked at the time on her computer, she found that an hour and a half had passed by.

Something caught her attention in her peripheral vision and she looked over to see the door opening. The person who walked through made Brittany's heart pound hard in her chest as they pushed their sunglasses up through their dark flowing locks to rest on top of their head, revealing the most strikingly beautiful face she still had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to do that lol I already have some ideas written down for chapter four, all I have to do is piece it together and type it up, so it shouldn't take very long. _Love_ the reviews y'all have left me, so thank you very much for that! :) Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, I need to pick out which of my wedding photos I would like to purchase. I don't know who to ask for."

Brittany could detect irritation in her voice when she said the last part and was reminded of the person who called for her a couple of days ago. Could it have been her? She looked around 27 or 28. _Damn, Tina was good._ She forgot that she was supposed to say something back and quickly said, "Oh, well that would be me!"

The woman smiled and it was another genuine one, at which Brittany wanted to swoon over right then and there. She realized they were approaching another silence and she stood up to extend her hand. "Sorry, I'm Brittany."

She took her hand and gave it a firm, professional shake. Brittany was surprised by the strength in it but loved the confidence in her. She also enjoyed how warm and soft her hand felt in hers, but couldn't help notice there was a slight dampness to it. _Was she nervous? She didn't seem to be. _

It looked like she was making a mental note when Brittany told her what her name was and she soon said, "Santana."

_Santana. _The name fit her well, even though she didn't really know what she was like, it just seemed to fit her.

Their hands dropped and Brittany looked around the room and towards the door. "Your husband isn't here to help pick them out?"

Santana looked away from her. "Oh um, no. He's busy…with work and that sort of thing."

That was more than okay with Brittany. "Oh, that's fine! Well, if you'll follow me, we'll go back to my office to look over the photos," she said, putting her professional voice on.

As Brittany walked out from behind the desk, she now how had a full view of Santana. That outfit, it was the same one from this morning in the café. They started walking to her office and she turned her head towards Santana who was behind her. "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"Pardon?"

"This morning, you paid for my coffee?" She stopped as they were now at her office and turned around to face her.

Santana tilted her head and frowned a little. "Mmm, I don't think I did."

"Oh…okay. It must have been someone else then."

"Must have."

They walked in her office and Brittany took her seat behind her desk to pull up the pictures on the computer. _That was strange. Why would she not take credit for buying her a simple cup of coffee?_

Santana took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Brittany noticed yet another awkward silence creeping up, which she then decided to break. "So I bet you had fun on your honeymoon, huh?"

The dark haired woman looked down to her lap. "Well actually we didn't go on one. We've both been busy with work."

"Oh, well I totally understand. I've been swamped with the wedding season."

Santana just nodded and Brittany took her silence as her being offended and soon explained, "Not that I mind! I mean I really do love all the business."

The other girl chuckled. "I know what you mean. I love a lot of business too. It just gets to be a little too much sometimes."

Brittany nodded. "Exactly, what do you do?"

"I work at Roberts and Smith as an attorney."

"Oh wow. I've heard of that firm, you must be really good to work there."

It was hard to tell with her dark skin, but it looked like she was blushing somewhat. "Well, I don't know about that."

She found her modesty refreshing, especially for a lawyer. Brittany found the pictures and turned her monitor so Santana could see also. She double clicked the first photo to make it bigger and she went through all of them slowly, making sure Santana got a good look at it before she went to the next one.

Santana was amazed at how Brittany could make everything look so real and effective, as if she really was in love with him. There were just a few pictures that only she would be able to pick out the detached look in her eyes. Or so she thought.

Brittany had tried her best at weeding out the bad photos but still had to leave some that didn't seem as true in there. She clicked back to where it showed the thumbnails of the pictures and Santana told her which ones she would like to have, which Brittany then put them into a separate folder.

"Alright, well we'll have those ready for you in about a week and you'll also be getting a digital copy with them," Brittany said, trying to put her professional voice on again.

"Okay, that sounds good. You know, you're a really talented photographer Brittany. You have such a great eye for it."

She looked down to her feet as a warm blush developed on her cheeks. "Thank you," Brittany said, a little above a whisper.

Santana smiled at the blonde's sudden shy appearance. "No problem," she said in a tone thick with sweetness.

Brittany gained her composure back and cleared her throat. "Well, I'll walk you back to the front so you don't get lost or something."

The dark haired girl nodded and Brittany led them to the lobby. "Thanks for your help, I guess I'll be back in a week to pick up the pictures," Santana said as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Yep, they'll be waiting for you," so would Brittany, but she didn't dare say that. "Have a great rest of the day!"

"Thanks, you too." Santana turned to leave and walked a few steps before coming to a stop. She turned back to Brittany.

The blonde noticed this and asked, "Is there anything else you need?" hoping there was.

She opened her plump lips to say something but then shut them. "No, it's nothing, never mind."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Santana nodded. "See you next week."

"Okay," she said to the retreating form. The door shut behind her and Brittany frowned, she could tell that there was something Santana wanted to say. _What was holding her back?_ This woman was just full of mysteries.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Brittany stood in front of her full length mirror, touching up her makeup when Tina busted through the door.

"Come _on_, Brittany! The guys are already waiting for us at the club."

"Okay, okay, you know how I like to take my time."

"I _know, _now let's get a move on!" Tina pushed her away from the mirror and out of her bedroom.

"Alright, jeez!"

"Sorry, I just hate being late." She started looking for her keys in her purse and Brittany picked them up off the table, dangling them in front of her face.

"Oh, there they are! Thanks Britt." Tina took the keys and headed towards the door.

"Thank _you _for being the designated driver."

"Yeah, well you guys owe me."

Brittany laughed. "We'll make it up to you, promise."

They arrived at the club and walked in, looking for the rest of their group. Tina spotted them first and pulled Brittany in the direction of where they were. When they got to the table they were sitting at, a blonde guy stood up. "Hey, you must be Brittany. I'm Sam." He extended a hand to her to shake.

She took his hand and found it to be clammy. At least Santana's slightly moist hand wasn't freezing like his. Brittany smiled anyways. "Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you."

His big mouth formed a smile also. "You too."

The two of them sat down, joining the others and the group fell into a relaxed conversation, talking about their work week and whatever else came to mind. Brittany was getting antsy, the dancer in her was begging to be let out. There was a lull in the conversation and she leaned over to Sam. "You wanna dance?"

He looked over to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Brittany scooted out of the booth and Sam followed. "We're going to dance and I want to see all of you out there eventually too!"

The rest of the group laughed and told her they would in a little while. She took Sam's big hand in hers and led them to the dance floor. They started dancing together and it wasn't long before Brittany got real into it. Her injury she received years ago prevented her from dancing like she used to but she was still able to do_ some_ things. Every now and then she would turn her head to the side to look at Sam and every time he would glance at her too and smile with his large lips.

She had to admit that he was pretty cute. His blonde hair was cut so that he had some bangs swept to the side on his forehead which made his face even more appealing. Blaine and Kurt did a job well done. Turning her head again, she focused on his lips. They were probably her favorite feature, they were so puffy and reminded her of another set of full lips.

At this thought she turned her head back to face in front of her and closed her eyes, moving to the music. Throughout the rest of the week Brittany thought she saw Santana everywhere, only to be let down when she saw their face. She opened her eyes and tried to think about the present and enjoy her time with Sam. He was an okay dancer and kept up with her well enough.

Something caught her eye across the room and she doubled back to look at it again. Those eyes, she could recognize them anywhere now. It was her, she was leaning against the wall with one arm across her chest, tucked under the other's elbow, which held a drink she was sipping on. She was staring straight at Brittany, her dark hair framing her face. A man that she recognized as her husband was standing next to her talking to another man.

Brittany looked away and tried to focus on dancing with Sam but knowing that her gaze was still fixed on her proved to be extremely distracting. She fumbled in her moves here and there and when the song ended, she turned around to tell him she needed to get a drink. He nodded and smiled to her in understanding.

Brittany walked over to the bar and asked for her favorite. As she waited for her drink she heard a voice beside her with a hint of rasp in it say, "It's Brittany, right?"

She looked over to see Santana standing there in a tight red dress that ended way up on her thigh. The Latina was indeed fit in other areas also as her dress was pulled close to her flat stomach and her legs were well defined. Her line of vision couldn't help but be drawn to her protruding chest in the red fabric and she felt the urge to roll her eyes in the back of her head at the delicious sight.

Brittany realized she was waiting for an answer and smiled. "Yeah. Santana, right?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Do you, um, want to dance?"

Not wanting to abandon Sam, she looked around for him and found him talking to a girl she had met before named Mercedes. They seemed to be pretty friendly with each other and Brittany's guilt eased away.

She shot a wide smile to her. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Brittany took Santana's warm hand in hers and led her towards the dance floor, forgetting all about the drink she ordered. There were a lot of people around and the two of them were standing so near to each other that there was _just_ enough room to dance. They started moving to the beat, smiling at each other when Santana was bumped into from behind, now inches away from Brittany. Her breath hitched at the closeness of their bodies, she could feel the heat radiating off her tan skin.

"Sorry," Santana muttered, trying to create some space between them which turned out to be fruitless.

Brittany looked into her brown eyes with a deep intensity. "Don't be."

What started as a friendly, clean dance was replaced with a heated one in no time as Brittany turned around, her back pressing into Santana's front. Once again, her past injury hindered her from being the dance professional she used to be but she was going to try her damn hardest to be as close to it as possible.

She could tell Santana was hesitant at first but she soon relaxed against Brittany and they started to move in sync with each other. Brittany reveled in the nearness of their bodies. What she felt in her dream didn't come close to what she was feeling now, Santana's skin was so warm and soft, it was exhilarating.

Small delicate hands landed on either side of her hips and she smiled, the brunette was gaining confidence. Brittany moved her hips side to side more sensual this time as she pushed back into Santana. She felt her hands tighten their grip on either side of her as they continued to move together.

Brittany closed her eyes to soak in the pleasure running through her, she didn't want it to end. She opened her eyes again though as she felt Santana stop and was met with the handsome man from the wedding standing before her.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with my wife." He flashed a perfect smile and reached around her to take hold of Santana.

Shit, her husband. How had she forgotten that she was_ married? _She was the fucking photographer at their wedding. Something had taken over her and made her forget everything except for the fact that there was an insanely hot woman in front of her with a red dress on that only intensified it.

Before she could even say anything, Santana was being whisked away by the man and Brittany just stood there watching her dark hair disappear, already missing her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all liked the update! To eurasian2005 and anyone else who was wondering, I'm planning on dropping some hints about the reasoning behind their marriage at some point. I'm not sure when because it's like I'll have a plan for the next chapter and then decide to change it and go in a different direction at last minute. So a hint could be in the next chapter or a few more chapters down the road. **

**I love seeing what y'all have to say about the story, so once again, thanks for all the feedback! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

His grip on her elbow was too strong for her to pull away so she just gave up and let him lead her away from the blonde beauty. Once they were away from most of the people he whipped around to face her. "What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Relax golden boy, plenty of girls dance like that together."

"Not married _women_, Santana!"

"Whatever." She started to walk off to find Brittany, that's all she wanted right now.

He grabbed her arm, rough enough for her to get angry, with a slight bit of fear at the same time. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you," he said through gritted teeth.

Even though Santana was a little scared, knowing he could easily overpower her, she put on a brave face. "Yes. You. Are."

She then snatched her arm out of his grasp and walked away quickly, looking for Brittany. Long blonde hair came into her vision and she smiled at the fact that she had found her, it faded away though once she saw her talking to the blonde boy again. She sighed and then turned around to leave the club and go home.

After she pulled her black Mercedes into their driveway, she shut off the engine and just sat there staring at the garage door that her lights were still shining on. Her anger still hadn't subsided from when he yanked her arm in the club, as if he owned her or something. She had a strong urge to turn her car back on and slam it into the garage door, but what good would that do? It would probably end up hurting herself more than their precious house he paid so much for.

Sighing, she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She walked up to the front and entered the big empty house. What was the point of having such a huge place when they had just gotten married? Even with all the furniture they bought to fill it up, it still felt cold, like it was just a building structure, not a home.

It was probably just another thing he wanted to use to improve his status in society; first her, now a 'perfect' house to match. Oh well, she had gotten herself into this and agreed to it, now she was just going to have to go along with it and play nicely.

She flipped on some lights and then moved upstairs to her room. One good thing about big houses was they usually had multiple rooms and she was very thankful for that as she was _not _going to sleep in the same room as him every night, let alone the same bed. He had the brains to stage the master bedroom as if they both slept in there for guests to see when they came over while in reality only he slept in there and Santana had created a little piece of heaven as her own room, which was called the 'guest room'.

She got to her room and went in, closing the door and then flopping down on her bed. It was dark as the only light in there came from the moon shining through her window. Staring up at the ceiling, she let out a loud groan. She had already been frustrated for a while now and Brittany had made it ten times worse with what she was doing to her tonight. That girl knew how to move, as if she had been dancing all her life, and just as it was getting good _he _had to show up and ruin it.

Her hand snaked down her body and pushed up her dress just the little bit that it had to go until it was all the way at the top of her thighs. She let her need take over, as her hand worked like it had a mind of its own. A thought crossed her mind though and she grabbed her iPod with her other hand and put it on the dock. Pressing shuffle and turning it up loud enough to cover up anything, she chuckled when she heard the lyrics of Lady Gaga's 'So Happy I Could Die' come on. _How appropriate._

Loud moans filled the room along with the music and her body writhed around in ecstasy, imagining a tall blonde doing these things to make her feel this way. It wasn't long before she came with a particularly loud cry. Her whole body relaxed as her high dissipated and she let out a soft sigh. It had been so long since she had a release, too long, and she couldn't help but give it to herself.

She turned over on her side and pulled her legs up to form a ball, wishing not for the first time that she knew what it felt like to have Brittany hold her in her arms.

* * *

Santana huffed as she took a seat at the bar next to Puck and ordered a beer.

"Rough day at work?" His lips turned up into a small smirk.

"Ugh, yeah I guess. It's been a long day and about to turn even longer." The bartender handed her the beer and she started to down it as soon as it was in her hands.

"Whoa, easy there Santana." He looked at her with a concerned expression.

She paused from chugging the drink and gasped for air. "I don't have much time. I have to go to some dinner function thing with weasel face."

He chuckled. "You mean your _husband?_"

"Yes, him." She tipped the bottle back to start downing the drink again.

"Are you trying to show up drunk or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes at him. "_No_, I'm just trying to take the edge off, to make the whole thing more bearable."

He shook his head. "I still don't really understand why you decided to go along with this."

Now that her drink was empty, she set it down and sighed. Puck was one of the few people who knew about her and her new husband's arrangement and sometimes she regretted it as he would hold it over her head once in a while. He was probably just looking out for her is all. "We've been over this a million times, Puck."

"Yeah well, I just don't get how you stand being around him. He's such a sleaze."

"He's not _so _bad, he was a lot cooler in college." She got up from the stool and put her purse over her shoulder.

"Pfft, whatever. I'll just have to take your word for it I guess."

She smiled and gave him a soft punch in the shoulder. "Guess you will. See ya later, Puck."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled back at her. "Bye Lopez."

Santana left the bar to go home and get ready to sharpen her acting skills for the charade that had now become her life.

* * *

It was now a week after their first meeting as she pulled her car into the studio's parking lot and sat there with the car still on, wiping her hands on her outfit and taking deep breaths. What was wrong with her? Santana Lopez never got this way over anything. Not even the bar exam she took, which her whole career depended on.

It was the first time she was going to see Brittany though after Saturday night, when she knew they shared something while dancing together. Not only was she nervous about seeing her again but she was also anxious about the question she was planning to ask. She wanted to ask last week but chickened out before she could. Well, that wasn't going to happen this time, she was going to make sure of it.

Santana turned the car off and got out of it, checked her appearance in its reflection one more time and walked towards the studio's door.

* * *

**A/N: So this one was a little shorter than the others but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. )**


	6. Chapter 6

It should have been just like any other day of work at the studio, but it wasn't. No, today Santana would be coming by to pick up her pictures. Brittany didn't like to think of what_ kind_ of pictures they were. Those were minor details. Sort of. She was mostly just excited about seeing her again, but there was also a twinge of nervousness mixed in there. What if she was upset with how Brittany danced with her? Maybe she went too far, but Santana had reacted back though, she still remembered how her gentle touch felt on her hips.

She told Tina that she would work up front again today. Only because she loved to see Santana walk though the door. The way her dark hair swept back from her shoulders just the slightest bit and when she revealed her flawless face from behind those bothersome sunglasses, it was amazing what it all did to her. It was scary to think that just from looking at her she could feel so infatuated. In fact, she would do anything for the woman, no questions asked, just to see that smile light up her perfect features once again.

Usually she wouldn't care that she felt that way about someone and would probably even act on those feelings, but Santana was married. Not even for that long at that. She already felt bad enough for the heated dance moves she put on the other night, especially knowing that her husband _had_ to have seen it as he wanted to 'speak' with her right away.

Oh well, she couldn't change what she did in the past, but she sure could control what she did in the future. Brittany would apologize to her and that would be that. Besides, she probably wouldn't even see her again after she left with those pictures, right? There was some kind of weird feeling, like a sixth sense or something, that told her she would though.

She heard the door open and whipped her head towards it, hoping it was her, only to find a couple walking in with a newborn baby. Disappointment ran through her and she couldn't help but let her shoulders sink a little. As she was calling Tina to let her know that her 11:30 appointment was here though, she didn't notice the nervous Latina walk in.

When she hung up, she looked over to see who the next person was that walked in and instantly smiled. "Hey!"

_Hey?_ That was _so_ unprofessional and she had other clients in here watching her too.

"Hey," Santana replied. They just stared at each other with smiles on their faces that they couldn't contain.

The brunette cleared her throat. "I um, need to pick up my pictures."

Brittany shook her head. "Oh, that's right! I'll be right back with those."

Santana nodded and Brittany went to the back to get the photos. She found them and looked through them just to make sure they were the right ones. They were and she looked perfect in them, just as she expected. None of them compared to the real thing though.

When she returned to the lobby, she found the couple gone and Santana looking at some pictures on the wall, her back to Brittany. She stood there for a second, just admiring the view in front of her. Santana was in another power suit that made her look even sexier. _She must come here from work or something. _

Her tan slender hands were together behind her back as she gazed up at the framed photographs. Something on her finger caught her eye, it was her wedding ring shimmering in the light, a subtle but hard hitting reminder that she was taken.

Brittany coughed and walked closer to the brunette, which she then turned around at the noise. "Here they are, they all turned out wonderful if I do say so myself. You two make a lovely couple."

Something flickered through those chocolate eyes as she said that, but it disappeared too fast for Brittany to really be able to tell what it was.

The feigned smile from the wedding appeared. "Thank you."

She took the packet of pictures Brittany held out for her. The subject was quickly changed when Santana pointed to the wall of pictures. "Did you take these?"

Brittany smiled. "Yep, those are mine, and that wall over there is Tina's."

The look in Santana's awe-struck eyes as she shook her head back and forth in slow motion, made little butterflies beat their wings at a rapid pace in her stomach.

"They're amazing! I don't know how I didn't notice them before."

She felt her cheeks flush and a nervous laugh fell out of her mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said in the most adorable tone.

She ran her left hand through her dark tresses and Brittany once again noticed the sparkling reminder. "Um, listen Santana, I'm sorry for….what happened Saturday night. I just got a little carried away with my dancing, I guess."

Something ran through her mocha eyes again and this time Brittany caught it, disappointment. It went away too though and was replaced with an intense stare. "Don't be."

Her heart skipped a beat at the words she herself had said that night which had led to the sensuous dance. She could only hope that they would lead to something just as intense now, but her hopes were dashed when Santana cleared her throat.

"Do you um," she looked up to the ceiling and to the white walls around them, anywhere but Brittany's face, as if she was trying to gather up some courage.

She cleared her throat again, more determined this time. "Do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

It was all really rushed but Brittany thankfully understood it. Oh, crap. What was she going to say? There was no harm in lunch, right? A lot of friends go to lunch together. Oh, what the hell. She smiled at her. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Her brown eyes brightened up ten times more than what they were. "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded and Santana smiled the biggest one yet. There was even the cutest little dimple on her right cheek. "Let me go tell Charlie to cover the front desk for me."

Santana nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" she almost yelled, unable to contain her excitement.

While Brittany was out of the room, Santana put her arm in the air with a closed fist and pulled it down towards her in celebration of her accomplishment. "Yes!" she mouthed to herself.

She didn't even care if anyone passing by the large window just saw her silent cheer. Hearing Brittany's graceful footsteps behind her, she turned around.

"Well I'm ready if you are," the blonde said. She grabbed her purse from behind the desk and walked over to join Santana.

Santana smiled. "Okay great, I just have to stop by my house first, so you can ride me," she stopped and her eyes grew so big that they looked like a cartoon's.

Brittany started laughing harder than she had in a _long_ time, while Santana blushed like never before and she put a hand up to her forehead, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Shit," she muttered, "I did_ not_ mean to say that. Wh -, What I meant - ,"

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I would love to ride with you," and on you, but she would never utter those words. _Never say never_, a voice said, floating around in her head. _Oh shut up, that would never happen. _

Santana gave her an appreciative smile and let out a sigh of relief that Brittany had rescued her. "Well, my car's just out front." She gestured to the parking lot through the window.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Santana smiled also, heading for the door and holding it open for Brittany to walk through.

* * *

Pulling up to her two-story brick house, she couldn't help but notice the surprised look written on Brittany's face. She turned the engine off and was thankful that she didn't make a comment on the size of the house.

Brittany looked over to her. "Do you want me to stay out here?"

She frowned. "No, don't be silly, come on."

The blonde smiled and got out of the car, as did Santana. They walked up to the door and Santana unlocked it.

As soon as they were inside, they heard a voice call out, "Hey Santana, come here for a second, I have a surprise!"

She put on one of her practiced smiles for Brittany. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Brittany nodded. "Take your time."

When Santana walked around the corner and into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw on the floor. "You got a _puppy_?" she shrieked in disbelief.

There on the tiled floor lay a fuzzy Golden Retriever puppy, his back legs splayed out behind him and his front ones wrapped around a chew toy he was gnawing on.

He smiled wide, his bleached teeth shining. "Yeah, I saw this little guy and I thought he would be a great addition."

She just stared at him. "Wow, you're really giving this your all, aren't you?"

"Yes, Santana, I am. If I want to advance in the political world, I need to look like the perfect family man. Which reminds me, we never discussed when we'll be having kids."

Santana choked with wide eyes but quickly regained her composure. "Okay, hold up. You said _nothing_ about kids when we decided to do this whole thing. I think the dog is enough. Who's going to take care of him and train him by the way?" She shot him a challenging look, to let him know he better not pin it on her.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, _you_ won't have to do it. I've already hired someone for that."

"Wise decision," she muttered.

Movement of blonde hair caught her eye in her peripheral vision and she looked over to see Brittany walking in. "Sorry, I overheard that there was a puppy in here. I just love animals, especially baby ones."

Santana wondered how much she heard as she went over the conversation in her head. Oh well, they didn't say anything too revealing. Brittany walked towards the dog to pet his fluffy fur and Santana was amazed at how she could walk into such an awkward situation and just ignore it.

She caught a warning glare from the other brunette in the room. "You didn't tell me we had company sweetie."

Santana wanted to roll her eyes at his pet name. "Oh, yeah. This is Brittany, she photographed our wedding."

Brittany stood up as she heard the introduction and held out a hand to him, which he took and gave a firm shake. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. It's very nice to meet you, Brittany." He flashed a charming smile.

"You too." Brittany smiled politely.

"Well, I'm sure your photos turned out great."

"Thanks, it's a shame you couldn't have been there to help pick them out." That wasn't true but she was just trying to be nice.

He averted his eyes for the first time. "Oh, yes, well I've been busy with work. I'm uh working from home right now, just trying to catch up on some things."

Brittany thought it was strange that these two seemed to stumble over their words when the subject of them not spending time together was brought up but she nodded anyways. "I understand completely."

Santana cleared her throat to direct the conversation back to her. "Well, Brittany and I are going to head out and grab some lunch."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

She shot him a pointed look. "Yes, I'll be back after work."

"Okay, well you two have fun."

"Thanks!" Brittany chirped.

"You can come with me Brittany, I have to grab something from my room." She started walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't you mean _our_ room, honey?"

She rolled her eyes as no one could see her face. He was being too careful. Santana turned around to face him. "_Yes_, it's just a habit I guess."

Brittany caught the odd looks that the couple was giving each other and she just decided to stay quiet. When Santana started to move out of the kitchen Brittany followed and they went upstairs to the bedroom. They got to it and went in, she looked around and thought that for a master bedroom, it was on the small side. It was still bigger than her little room in her apartment though. The couple shared the room, but nothing seemed like it would really belong to him. She found that odd but shrugged it off. Maybe they were in the process of unpacking or something.

Santana appeared from a small adjoining room, which Brittany guessed was a bathroom or closet. "Sorry, I_ had_ to change my shoes. Those heels are new and they were killing my feet." She was carrying her heels in one hand and was wearing flats now, making her a little bit shorter than Brittany.

"Oh, I know the feeling. I'm just glad that I get to wear comfortable shoes to my job."

The Latina shook her head. "Lucky," she muttered.

Brittany just laughed and they moved out of the room, Santana turning off the light.

Santana turned halfway towards Brittany while walking down the stairs. "So, where should we go eat?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is, the new chapter. Hope y'all liked it! I have to give props to sharkgeek for guessing Santana's mysterious husband correctly, I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the little reference last chapter. Thank you_ so_ much to each and every one of you who leave me reviews! :) and to those who don't, I would love to hear (see, whatever) what y'all have to say also, so _please_ don't hesitate! :) That's all, goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

They decided on a deli near where they both work, as they found out they work just down the street from each other. It really should have come as no surprise to Brittany, as downtown Lima was pretty small.

Brittany enjoyed the car ride over; they talked casually and she loved the feeling of the leather seat she was sitting on. It sure did beat her 2001 Jeep Grand Cherokee. She still loved that car though, she would always have a soft spot the red jeep.

They arrived at the restaurant and found it to be pretty busy. After they walked up to the cash register and ordered, Brittany started digging around in her purse for her wallet.

"Nope, my treat." Santana smiled at her, she had already handed over her debit card to the girl who took their order.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." It was apparent that the Latina liked to pay for things for Brittany, and she thought it was pretty cute, even if she didn't admit to the coffee she treated her to.

"I know, but I _wanted_ to."

She blushed under Santana's warm gaze. "Well, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now let's go find a table."

As all the tables inside were taken, they moved to the outdoor patio and found a place to eat out there. It was a little warm, with it being June, but it was worth it to see Santana's hair shining in the sunlight. She prayed that the Latina wouldn't put her sunglasses back on, as they covered up some of her best attributes. Santana didn't though and because her pupils had shrunk from the bright light, Brittany now had a perfect view of the beautiful chocolate color surrounding them. She could absolutely drown in them, just like that kid from the first Willy Wonka movie who fell in the pond of melted chocolate; except he didn't really drown. Oh well, he almost did anyways.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Santana asked, "So, how did you get into photography?"

"Well, I was originally a dancer, I even toured and all, but then I got injured. So I picked up a photography class and eventually it led me to what I do now."

Santana nodded. "That's great, I mean not your injury though. Your dancing is still amazing, I'm surprised you can still move like that after you got hurt."

Brittany could feel her cheeks light up at the compliment and at the thought of that night again. A nervous laugh slipped out. "Thanks, but what about you? Why'd you decide to do law?"

"My dad is - ," she averted her gaze as her eyes filled with a sadness, she pulled herself together though and looked back to Brittany, "was a lawyer. I always admired him and it made me want to be one too, so it was an easy decision for me when it came time to pick a career."

She picked up on Santana's use of the past tense but figured it wasn't the right time to bring that sort of thing up. "Oh, that's neat. I never really knew what I wanted to do, I just kind of fell into dancing, _and_ photography, coincidentally. What area of law do you work in?"

"Family law, I mostly deal with domestic violence cases."

She could feel her eyes widen. "Wow, that must be difficult to hear the details about what happened."

Santana shrugged. "I guess, I just try to not let it get to me. I love the reward of helping the victims more than anything, so it levels out."

"That's so awesome that you get to help them like that!" The brunette just smiled at her enthusiasm.

Brittany's eyes happened to land on a dainty ring finger as Santana lifted her drink to take a sip. "What does your husband do?"

Her brown eyes dimmed, she didn't want to talk about_ him_ during her time with Brittany. "He's also a lawyer, that's how we met, through school and all."

Brittany nodded. "Do you two work together?"

"No, he works at a different firm."

"Oh, well I bet you miss him, especially with him being so cute."

Santana pursed her lips, debating on whether she should lie and agree with her or tell the truth. She decided on the latter. "Nah, not really." She wanted to change the subject before they had to discuss Sebastian any further. "So, what about you? Do you have a special someone in your life?"

Brittany blushed a little and looked down at the table to play with her straw wrapper. "No, not at the moment."

"What? A gorgeous girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Santana smiled inwardly at the thought.

The blonde let out a chuckle. "Nope."

Santana clicked her tongue. "They don't know what they're missing."

Was -, was that a flirt? It sure felt like it, especially with the burning stare her mocha eyes were giving her now. It couldn't be though,_ hello_, she was married. She was probably just being polite. At that time the food arrived. Whew, saved by the bell, or food, whatever. Same thing.

* * *

They were both almost done eating their lunch and Santana was dreading having to part ways with Brittany soon. There would be no other reason to see her again. Unless…she suddenly thought of an idea and smirked at her scheme.

"You know, I have some friends that need some family portraits taken. I'm sure they'd love your work."

"Oh great, just have them call me and I'll set up something at the studio for them."

"Well, I'd have to know your number for that." Santana was even surprised at the suggestive tone her voice had taken on as she stared deep into the blue oceans across from her.

Brittany shifted around in her seat. _Had she gone too far? Nah._ She fumbled a little before she said, "Let me see your phone and I'll put it in."

Santana pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket to hand over to Brittany. The blonde typed her number in, making sure to put the right one, and then gave the phone back to her. Santana looked down at the new contact and wanted to memorize the number right then but that would have to wait for later, so she slipped it back in her pocket.

"I put both my work number and my personal one just in case if…you know, you need anything else."

A big smile took over her lips. _Her skills were working._ "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." _Pshh, that was putting it lightly. _She was already trying to think of an excuse to text her sometime.

The Latina looked down to the fancy silver watch on her wrist and sighed. It was 20 minutes before she had to meet with her next client. She didn't want to leave Brittany, she loved just sitting here and getting to know her. Of course there were_ other_ ways of getting to know her that she'd rather be doing, but maybe, just maybe those would come in time.

"Well, unfortunately I have to get back to work. We should uh, do this again though."

Brittany smiled at her, which made a shot of warmth spread through Santana's chest. "Yes, we definitely should."

"Cool, well I'll text you so we can do something again. I mean…if that's okay." She could smack herself. Why was she second guessing herself so much?

The blonde just laughed though. "Of course that's okay."

Santana chuckled along with her. "Awesome, well I really have to get going. Do you want a ride back to the studio?"

"No, that's okay. It's just down the street and I still have a couple minutes to kill."

Disappointment ran through her, she wanted those extra minutes with Brittany, but she was just being selfish and needed to get over it.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, well I'll see you later and I'll make sure to tell my friends to give you a call."

Brittany gave a bright smile. "Alright, bye Santana, look forward to seeing you again."

The brunette perked up at hearing this and smiled wide. "You too."

With that, she left the table to go to her car. As she was about to get in, she looked back over to Brittany to see that she had been watching her. She smirked and waved to her before she got in.

While she was driving away, she looked back into the rearview mirror to take one last look at blonde hair glowing a golden color, making her look like an angel that decided to grace everyone with her presence in a simple deli.

* * *

Santana leaned against the counter, sipping her wine and trying to think of how to phrase what she needed to tell Quinn. _ Oh whatever, she was just going to have to go with it._

"Hey Q, do you all need any family pictures taken?"

Quinn gave her a weird look from her spot at the sink. "Um, no. We just got some done a couple weeks ago."

"Oh. Well, I volunteered you guys for some anyways. Hope you don't mind, bye!"

She turned to leave but didn't get very far when Quinn stopped washing the dishes she was working on from the dinner they had. "You what! Why would you do that without asking us?"

Santana turned on one heel slowly. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were due for some."

"Well then tell whoever you _volunteered_ us to that you were mistaken."

Her eyes grew in size. She couldn't do that to Brittany. "Come _on_, do it for me, please? I already told her that you needed them. You can't back out now."

"Why do you care if she gets business so much?" The blonde made a sharp gasp and pointed an accusing finger. "You like her don't you? And you're using us to spend more time with her! I can't believe you!"

_Damn, she forgot how perceptive Quinn was._

At that time Puck came around the corner carrying their three year old daughter, Beth. "What's going on?"

"Santana here is using us to get closer to some photographer that she has a thing for."

Puck's mouth turned up into a lopsided grin. "Way to go Lopez." He held up his hand that wasn't holding Beth to high-five Santana, which she did.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"Come on Quinny, say you'll do it," Santana pleaded.

"Yeah, we both know she needs to get laid."

Santana smacked his arm. "Hey! Don't say stuff like that in front of my goddaughter."

He looked at the little girl in his arm. "Ah, she didn't hear."

She shook her head at him and then turned her attention back to Quinn. "So, what do you say?"

Quinn sighed and threw her dishrag down on the countertop. "Fine, we'll do it. You're paying for them though!"

Santana smiled. "Alright, that's fair. Thanks you guys."

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn grumbled.

"Well, I have to run so I'll see you three later."

They exchanged goodbyes and Santana left to go to her empty house, missing the warm family feeling she got when she was around Puck, Quinn, and Beth.

* * *

**A/N: There's a pretty good chance of me getting this job I applied for so updates might take a little longer in the future, just to let you know. If y'all have any ideas or really want to see something happen between them, let me know and I might work it in. Many thanks to the reviewers and everyone else who takes time to read this, all of you are awesome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana went into the dark house and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, turning on some lights on the way. _Sebastian never left any lights on before he left, even though he knew it was going to be dark. Jerk._

After almost tripping and falling flat on her face, she found a child gate in the doorway of the kitchen to keep the puppy in. _Damn gate. Damn dog._ She looked over to him at the thought and couldn't help feel sorry for him. He was curled up on a blanket and giving her a wary look with his big brown puppy eyes.

_Poor thing_. Sebastian probably left for his night out without even thinking of the dog that_ he_ brought in. Looking over to the small food bowl she found it to be empty, so she picked up the bag of food and poured some in for him. At the noise he picked up his head, wagged his tail and padded over to the bowl.

She watched him eat, his tail wagging the whole time. He _was_ pretty cute, she had to admit. Sitting down Indian style, she ran her hand over his soft baby fur and he wagged his tail even more.

He finished up his bowl and lapped up some water from the other one. Now that his tummy was content, he went over to Santana and climbed in her lap, resting his head on her leg. She smiled at the action and pet him continuously until he fell asleep. Noticing what time it was, she moved him as careful as she could to not wake him up. She set him on the blanket he was on earlier and pulled the fabric halfway over him. She didn't know if that's what you did with animals, seeing as she never had any pets growing up, but he seemed to like it as he yawned and burrowed his head into the soft cloth.

Smiling once again at how cute he was, she went to get a glass of water and then moved out of the kitchen to go up to her room. She took one last glance at the puppy before she left. Maybe she wouldn't mind this new addition to their "family".

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to come along with us Santana," Quinn said from the front passenger seat of her car.

Santana paused a moment from playing with Beth in the back seat. "Why would I _not_ come when I finally got you to agree to go?"

"Because these are _our_ family pictures, you're just going to be sitting around doing nothing."

"You mean you don't consider me a part of your family?" She put a flattened hand to her chest and feigned hurt. There was always a hint of truthfulness to every joke though.

"You know what I mean."

"Uh huh, sure. Well anyways, I'll have a great view of a certain photographer, so that'll keep me occupied."

Quinn rolled her eyes, even though Santana couldn't see it. "You're just as bad as a guy."

She reached up to the front to lightly punch her. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, me too!" Puck chimed in.

They pulled into the studio's parking lot and everyone started to unbuckle their seatbelts. "Whatever, let's just get this thing over with," Quinn deadpanned.

They got out of the car and Santana stopped them before they moved towards the studio. "Can you please act excited and pleasant about this? It would mean a lot to me."

Quinn scoffed. "Of course I'm going to be polite, Santana. I wouldn't be rude to someone who's done nothing wrong."

"Okay, thanks." She stepped forward and gave her a small hug.

"You're welcome; let's go inside before my make up starts melting off from this sweltering heat."

Santana chuckled. "Good point." She offered to take Beth to help out the two parents but really she was just using it as an excuse to be able to hold the precious little girl. She never thought she would get so attached to their daughter since she usually didn't like being around kids but Beth was different; she was sweet and it was a rare occasion that she would throw a tantrum. That only happened when she was tired and needed a nap. Santana didn't blame her either, if it was acceptable for adults to do that in society she would throw a fit also.

They entered the studio and Quinn told the girl at the desk what they were here for. Santana adjusted her hold on Beth who was on her hip. She still got anxious right before she would see Brittany and wondered if it would ever wear off.

The tall photographer came around the corner and was surprised to see Santana holding a curly haired blonde toddler. She assumed it was the couple's child, seeing as she didn't resemble Santana at all.

She smiled brightly to the group. "Hey guys, ready to take some great pictures?"

"Yes, Santana's told us all about how wonderful your work is. I'm excited to see how ours will turn out," Quinn said.

Brittany looked over to the Latina and beamed, knowing that she had talked about her to other people. "Awesome, I'm excited too! Now who do we have here?" She moved over to Santana to see the little girl better.

Beth looked at her face and then ducked her head into Santana's shoulder. The dark haired woman chuckled. "This is Beth, she gets a little shy around new people. Don't you cutie?" She just burrowed her head even further and squealed as Santana tried to tickle her.

"Aw, well that's okay. We'll get her more comfortable with everything before I start taking pictures."

Santana just nodded and the two shared a look that was longer than just normal eye contact. Brittany pulled herself out of it though when she remembered there were other people around. "Okay well if you all will come with me, we can go ahead and start."

They followed behind her, Santana in front. Her eyes looked over the woman in front of her and admired how her long legs looked in those white summer shorts. Brittany came to a stop and she almost ran into her, as her eyes were still cast downward.

"Here we are, you guys can go ahead and get comfortable while I make sure everything's set up." Brittany disappeared into the room to check the lighting fixtures all around the room.

Santana handed Beth over to Quinn as she and Puck headed over to the bench to sit in front of the white backdrop. She found a stool near the wall behind the camera and sat down, watching the couple in front of her trying to occupy their child's attention. One day she hoped to have a real loving family like that but then got depressed once she remembered that she married Sebastian and that was her 'family' now. A charade of a marriage doesn't make you family though, it just legally says that you are on a piece of paper.

Brittany was done setting everything up now and walked over to the camera to place a red scrunchy made to look like Elmo around the lens. Beth noticed this too and smiled at it. "Look Momma, Elmo!"

"I see him baby, now smile big for Elmo," Quinn instructed her daughter.

Beth listened and grinned a big toothy smile. Brittany snapped away as the two adults also smiled for the camera. Santana watched Brittany from her seat; the blonde was very much in her element. She was so at ease and told the family which way they should turn, tilt their heads, or where they should look to make the pictures better and different from each other. There were even jokes thrown out every now and then which made the two adults relax and let out a genuine laugh in which Brittany's camera would click over and over as she took a bunch of pictures.

Their session was drawing to a close and Brittany said, "Well, I think we've got some really good ones here."

"Do you have time for a couple more?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure, I only have one other appointment today."

"Okay great. Hey San, get over here!" Quinn called across to her.

Santana looked up as she heard her nickname, confused. "What? I don't match though, I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"It doesn't matter doofus, you're a part of our family too so get in the picture." Quinn motioned with her hand for her to come over.

"Okay, if you say so." She started to walk over to them but stopped and turned when she thought of something.

"Do I look okay?" she asked Brittany.

The blonde looked her over as if she really had to think about it. "Yeah, you look awesome. One thing though."

Brittany reached up to fix her dark hair and Santana could feel her pulse quicken at her gentle touch. Her hand then moved down to the hem of her shirt and Santana held her breath. _What was she doing?_ Her dirty thoughts disappeared though when all she did was tug down on the shirt to straighten it out. Brittany's soft hand grazed the skin of her abs as she let go which made her arm jump a little at the contact. Santana bit her lip at the whisper of a touch and wanted to know what it felt like to have the full hand on her.

Their eyes were locked in a warm stare as they both realized the effect that the brush of skin had on each other. Santana stepped forward and reached her hand up to push a lock of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear but froze mid-air when she heard Quinn clear her throat from across the room. She looked over to see the other blonde giving her a pointed look to remind her of where she was and she took her hand back quickly.

"Sh -, should I stand behind them, maybe?" Santana stumbled around on her words as she was trying to recover from the swirl of emotions running through her.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great." Brittany nodded her head, attempting to go back to being her professional self again.

She walked over to the family still sitting down on the bench, avoiding Quinn's all knowing stare. Standing behind them now, she looked over to Puck to see that he didn't notice anything as he was playing with Beth.

"Okay, Santana how about you move a little closer to them and put each of your hands on the parents' inner shoulders," Brittany directed her as she looked through the viewfinder of her camera.

Santana followed the instructions and smiled. "Like this?"

"Yep, that's perfect. Now everyone smile big!"

They all straightened their posture and smiled towards the camera and it clicked multiple times as Brittany captured their picture forever. More serious poses were taken and then they added some silly ones for fun. Beth seemed to enjoy those the most.

When they were finished they got up to gather their things to go. Brittany walked over to the group to thank them for coming in.

"Oh it was no problem, thank you for making it so fun!" Quinn said to the other blonde.

Brittany laughed. "Well, I just try to make it an enjoyable experience for everyone."

"You sure succeeded then. You, Santana, and I should hang out sometime, I think we'd have a lot of fun together." Quinn looked over to the Latina to gauge her reaction to see if it was okay with her. Who was she kidding? Of course it would be okay with her, Brittany was all she ever talked about.

"Yeah, definitely! That'd be awesome!" Brittany enthused as she sprang up a little on her toes.

Santana smiled at how cute it was when Brittany got excited over simple things. "Cool, well Quinn and I will plan something out and I'll text you."

"Okay, that sounds great!"

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but Beth here is getting a little antsy," Puck said.

"Oh okay, we better get going then. Thank you for your wonderful photography skills Brittany, and it was very nice to meet you."

"You too!" Brittany smiled at them.

They all exchanged goodbyes and told the photographer they could find their way out. Santana was the last in the group to exit the door, before she did though she looked back to Brittany. Blue eyes were staring at her but they were way lower than where they should be, they looked up to meet her own when she noticed that Santana had stopped. A pink rosy color appeared on her pale cheeks and Santana smirked. She raised her hand and waggled her fingers to wave goodbye to the blonde. Brittany just put her hand in the air, not even waving it back and forth as she was still embarrassed that she had been caught. Santana chuckled softly to herself and walked through the doorway to catch up with the others.

The rest of the group was already out in the parking lot at the car, buckling Beth in to her car seat. Santana ran up to Quinn and crushed her in a tight hug.

"Mmph, Santana I can't breathe," she managed to get out.

She released the blonde and laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but what was that for?"

"It's clearly a thank you. Thank you for suggesting that we all get together and giving me another opportunity to spend time with her."

"Oh, that? That was nothing but you're welcome anyways. Now let's go back to our place, I need to get some more comfortable clothes on and I'm starving!"

Santana laughed at the blonde. "Alright, let's go then."

She climbed into the backseat with Beth and they made their way to Puck and Quinn's house.

* * *

Santana was sitting in her office at the firm, bored out of her mind. She was caught up on everything and she had a while before her next client was supposed to arrive. It was a Thursday afternoon, almost the weekend. This wasn't going to be like any normal weekend though. No, in a couple days she'd be having a girl's night at her house with a special blonde that had been occupying her thoughts for weeks now.

_Oh crap._ She had never actually let Brittany know the plans for this weekend; she and Quinn just finalized everything earlier that day over the phone.

Pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, she looked through it until she found Brittany's number.

_Girl's night in at my house Saturday night, would love it if you could come. Dress code is whatever's comfy and bring your sleeping bag just in case it turns into a sleepover. I'll text you the address later just in case you don't remember how to get there. –Santana _

She set her phone down on her desk and waited for a reply. It wasn't long before it buzzed, letting her know she had a new message.

_Awesome, I'll be there! Can't wait! -Brittany _

Santana smiled once she read her message and started to type a reply.

_Can't wait to see you! -Santana_

She was about to hit the send button but paused. _No, that was too forward._ Shaking her head, she erased the text and just decided to text Brittany the address. She sat back once she was done and was already planning on what she would wear.

* * *

"Why do you want me to invite Rachel? I thought you guys hated each other in high school."

Santana set down the cup of coffee she was sipping on in the café. "Because Quinn, I need to look like I have more friends than just you and Puck. I don't want her to think I'm some loser."

"Don't you think it's a little short notice though? I mean it's tomorrow night."

Santana scoffed. "I doubt the dwarf had plans anyways. She'd probably be happy to have something to do on a Saturday night."

Quinn's face turned serious, her tone of voice matching. "You can't say things like that about her. We're not in high school anymore."

She frowned at the blonde's change in demeanor. "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Sorry, but if you want me to invite her you're going to have to respect her."

"Alright, alright, I'll play nicely."

"Good." Quinn picked up her cell phone, found the brunette's name and held it up to her ear.

"Hi Rachel, it's me Quinn…"

* * *

**A/N: So from now on I'm going to try to make the chapters longer because I realize they've all been pretty short, so I'm going to try to work on that. Hope y'all are still liking the story and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! **


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Saturday night and Santana was scurrying around the house, making sure there was not a particle of dust on any of the furniture and straightening picture frames along the way. She wanted everything to be perfect before Brittany arrived. Her eyes landed on some framed pictures of her and Sebastian from the wedding and she moved them front and center on the table, only to display Brittany's talent though.

Quinn was leaning against a couch in the living room, watching her best friend frantically run to different spots in the room with her dust rag. Not once had she seen Santana like this before, usually she left messes around the house and didn't even bother to do anything about them.

"Santana, you need to relax. I thought you said she's been here before anyways."

Santana heard what she said but didn't listen to her as she continued to move around the house. "Yes, she has but this time is different, she's going to be here longer and I want everything to look okay."

Hazel eyes narrowed at the Latina. Since when did Santana care so much about whether the small things looked perfect to other people or not? This Brittany chick was changing so much about her.

"You must really like her, huh?"

Santana stopped as she heard this and couldn't help but let out a small sarcastic laugh. 'Really like' didn't even begin to explain what she felt for Brittany. She had never wanted anybody this much before in her life and no one had ever made her feel so nervous. It was like everything she did for her had to be perfect, because that's just what she deserved, only the best. She barely even knew the blonde and she would do anything to see her be happy. When her face lit up at the simplest of things, it brought so much joy to Santana. It was selfish in a way; she wanted Brittany to be happy so she herself could feel that way also.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I really do."

Quinn noticed the passionate and honest look shining through in her friend's eyes. "That's great San, but what are you going to do? Does she even know about your deal with Sebastian?"

Her face dropped at the mention of her 'husband'. Of course she would have to burst her blissful bubble and drop her back into reality. "No, she doesn't know," she sighed, "and I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll have to tell her eventually."

The blonde scoffed at her response. "Well yeah you're going to have to tell her. I doubt she'd go along with a married woman hitting on her."

Santana just nodded with a faraway look in her eyes. She never meant to become so attached or maybe even begin to fall for someone else. That was not a part of the plan at all. She couldn't help it though, ever since her wedding night when she saw Brittany with her long blonde hair and that focused, passionate look in her eyes when she was trying to capture a perfect moment, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Since then she would lie awake at night, wondering what she was doing. So of course she was going to try to do everything she could to find out her name and even go into creepy stalker territory as she sat across from the studio just to catch one small but beautiful glance of her.

Something had taken over her, normally she would never have done anything like that, but it was oh so worth it. It took her breath away how the golden afternoon sun landed on her face and highlighted her best features; even from across the street she could see how stunning the blonde was. Her memory of that warm and exceptionally beautiful afternoon was disturbed when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and Max got up to bark at the sudden noise.

Santana's heart raced at the chance that it could be Brittany at the door. "I'll get it!" she said quickly. She tried her best not to run to the door but once she got there and opened it, she was let down to see only Rachel standing there with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Oh, hey Berry," she couldn't help the disappointment that slipped through in her voice.

"Well hello to you too, Santana. I would appreciate it if you called me Rachel now." She tightened her grip on the wine bottle, it bothered her in high school and it still did now when Santana wouldn't call her by her first name.

"Right, sorry about that. It's just a habit I guess." Santana peered around Rachel to see if Brittany was here yet.

Rachel was surprised that the Latina would have backed down so easily. _Some people really do change after all. _She noticed Santana looking around her and decided to bring the attention back to herself, as she liked to do in most situations. "I brought this along," she held out the wine to Santana, "it's one of my favorites."

She took the bottle and smiled at the other brunette. "Thanks, I'm sure we'll make good use of it tonight."

Still taken aback by Santana's newfound kindness towards her, she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on in, Quinn should be in the living room." Santana moved aside for Rachel to enter the house and she took one last look towards the street before shutting the door.

Rachel had somehow found her way to the living room pretty quickly, considering she had never been in her house before and when Santana got there she found her and Quinn exchanging a hug, saying hello. She was surprised that Quinn was so close to the short brunette now. In high school Quinn would just stand by not saying anything when Santana taunted Rachel; if she dared say something like that now though, the blonde would reprimand her for sure.

The other two women started talking about something and Santana went to the kitchen to put up the wine and grab the take out menus from various restaurants in the special drawer designated for them. She walked back to the living room and laid all the menus out on the coffee table. Quinn and Rachel were still talking but she decided to interrupt them anyways. "Okay guys, these are all the menus to restaurants that deliver so we can start looking over them and then decide on one when Brittany gets here."

"There _are_ some vegan options, right?" Rachel eyed the crinkled menus doubtfully.

Santana had to bite her tongue from snapping back with a sarcastic reply. _Some things would always annoy her about the diva. _She looked to Quinn when she heard her clear her throat and caught a look that was warning her. Plump lips stretched into one of her smiles that she was so used to practicing by now. "I'm sure we can find something."

"Great! Let's take a look then." Rachel moved towards the table, followed by Quinn. The three of them looked at the different choices, eliminating the ones that wouldn't do. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Santana got up, once again trying not to run to the door, which was more difficult now that she knew it had to be Brittany.

A deep breath was taken in by her lungs which was let out through her mouth, forming a small 'O', before she opened the door. On the other side was a smiling Brittany standing there with a rolled up dark green sleeping bag and a light blue blanket with purple unicorns on it.

"Sorry I'm late, Henry got hungry on the way here, so I had to stop and get him gas." She motioned towards the red jeep sitting in the driveway.

Realizing that Brittany was talking about her car, Santana chuckled at the personification. She was also relieved to find she wasn't talking about a guy, fearing that the blonde decided to invite someone along with her.

Santana waved a hand to signal it was no big deal. "No, it's totally fine, Rachel just got here not too long ago anyways."

Brittany didn't know who Rachel was and felt a little surprised that there was someone else other than Quinn here. She couldn't help the disappointment that washed through her; in all honesty she'd rather just spend this time alone with Santana but another part of her wanted to get to know her friends too though.

She must have been standing there not saying anything for a second too long as Santana spoke up and reached a hand out to the things she brought. "Here, I'll take those for you."

"Oh, okay thanks." Brittany handed over her things and flashed a smile to the Latina, which she then returned. _She's so polite, does she treat all her guests like this?_

Santana waved for her to step inside. "Come on, the others are in the living room, we're trying to decide what to get for dinner."

"Oh good, I'm starving. I had to take engagement pictures for most of the day so I didn't really have time to eat."

The brunette stopped and turned to her with a confused look. "Engagement pictures?"

She nodded her head. "Yep, I had to follow this couple around and take pictures of their date without being real noticeable to the woman. I don't know if he'll actually buy the pictures though, poor guy, she turned him down."

Santana burst into laughter as she heard this and Brittany looked at her with her mouth slightly open, surprised that she would laugh so hard at someone else's pain.

"Sorry, you have to admit that's pretty funny." She then covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to control her fit of laughter, imagining a disappointed look on a man who was all dressed up, assuming she would have said yes.

"I guess, I just mostly feel sorry for him though." It saddened her as the scene that she saw through her lens replayed in her mind. The nervous looks of the woman looking around as he got on one knee, holding the small box open for her, a hopeful look on his face. It then cut to her motioning for him to get up as she turned him down.

Santana sobered up a little and nodded her head. "You're right, I shouldn't laugh at something like that."

Brittany could see her full lips being pursed, the corners turned up slightly as she was trying to hold in a giggle. She could feel her own lips spreading into a smile at the sight of Santana trying to control herself. That's when she lost it again and Brittany playfully hit her on the arm. "You're so mean, San."

Her dark head turned towards her and the laughing died away as soon as the name left her mouth. "You called me by my nickname."

_Oh crap, it was probably too soon to call her that._ She looked down to her feet. "Yeah, sorry about that."

A frown appeared on her flawless face and she shook her head. "No, don't be, it sounds good coming from you."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she shut it as she didn't know what to say. _Thanks? What do you say in this kind of situation? _It didn't seem to matter though as Santana just smirked and left towards the living room without a word.

She followed the Latina into the other room where she saw Quinn and another brunette kneeling at a table looking at what appeared to be menus.

"Hey guys, Brittany's here," Santana announced as they walked in.

Quinn looked up, smiled and waved to her. "Hey Brittany, glad you could make it."

"Thanks, me too." She smiled back to the other blonde.

While Quinn's interaction was very casual and relaxed, Rachel got up and held out her hand very formal like. "Hello, I'm Rachel, I don't believe we've met."

Brittany smiled at her also and shook her hand. "No, we haven't. It's nice to meet you."

Rachel flashed her pearly whites. "You too. Come help us pick out something to eat."

The three of them walked over to join Quinn in looking at the menus and they decided on ordering Chinese food. Rachel found a tofu dish on the menu and seemed to be pretty content with that. Santana called in their order and with everything they wanted it sounded like they were feeding ten people instead of just four.

They sat around the living room talking and enjoying the wine Rachel brought over as they waited for their food to be delivered. Santana stole glances at Brittany every now and then and was amazed to see how well she fit in; she seemed so at ease and sure of herself. If _she_ was in a room of new people she didn't know that well, she would feel so tense, like she had to talk the whole time to fill the conversation. It took her a while to feel comfortable around new people, maybe that's why she only had a couple of close friends. Brittany was an exception though, she already felt relaxed and more confident about herself when she was around her, it was just the moments right before she was going to see the blonde that she was a nervous wreck.

At this thought she looked over to Brittany who was sitting next to her on the couch. She pretended to be listening to what she was saying but couldn't really focus on what it was as she looked at the long blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. It was shiny and looked silky soft. All she wanted in that moment was to know what it felt like to comb her fingers through her light hair and move them to the back of her head so she could pull her in for a kiss.

She jumped in her seat as the doorbell once again, brought her out of her thoughts about Brittany. They all got up and she headed to the door to get the food as the other three went to the kitchen to wait for her. Once she paid the delivery guy she went to the kitchen to join the others and they divided up all their dishes that they ordered.

* * *

It was pretty quiet as they were all enjoying their food and a thought crossed Brittany's mind. Not once had she seen Santana's husband around the house tonight. Seeing as no one else was talking about anything, she decided to bring it up. "Where's Sebastian? Doesn't he mind you having a sleepover like this?"

Santana chewed her food slowly as she thought of what to say. She shook her head in response. "No, he'll be out with a friend for a while."

Quinn caught her eye and they shared a knowing look of exactly what Sebastian was doing tonight and what he did almost every weekend for that matter.

Before Brittany could say anything else, Rachel cut in as she found a moment to bring something up that she had been wondering about for a long time now. "You know Santana, I was very surprised when Quinn told me you had married Sebastian. If I remember correctly, you were more into the ladies in high school."

Santana's eyes bugged out a little. She had forgotten that people knew about her in high school and the fact that Rachel never seemed to forget things. As she remembered the old times, she couldn't help but feel like it was easier back then. Sure there were pressures then too but now it felt like the pressures were magnified ten times, so much that they were a part of the reason she was driven into this whole marriage in the first place.

She looked down to her food and pushed it around with her fork, not feeling hungry anymore. "Yeah well, some things change," she mumbled, not making eye contact with anyone.

Brittany watched as Santana's demeanor changed completely. What was once a happy woman just enjoying time with her friends seemed to morph into a depressed one as she looked at her food with a disinterested stare. It was an interesting point that Rachel brought up though, why would she marry a man if she liked girls in high school? Maybe she was bisexual. Brittany often wondered if she herself was bi. That didn't make sense though either because as she put it: 'some things change', which had to mean she didn't feel that way anymore. If that was true, then why'd she seem so sad about it? There were so many questions she had about this woman ever since the first time she saw her at the wedding.

Quinn cleared her throat to change the subject. "So ladies I was thinking we could watch a movie after dinner and I know Santana here has a vast collection, so what should it be?"

Rachel seemed interested in this as her eyes lit up. "I've heard so much about that Black Swan movie but I_ still_ haven't seen it. Would you guys want to watch that one?" She then looked at the other women to see their response.

Everyone agreed that they wouldn't mind watching it as they too had not seen it yet either. Even Santana, the only reason she had the movie was because she heard it was good and decided to add it to her movie buying obsession.

They all finished up eating their food and Santana told them to just put their plates in the sink and she would clean it up tomorrow sometime. She went to her room to grab the movie and when she came back down to the living room she found her three friends all on the same couch that faced the TV. After she put the DVD in she went to go sit on the couch also, where the only spot left was next to Brittany. Seeing as the sofa was a little small for four adults to be sitting on, it was a tight fit for her as her whole left side was touching Brittany's side and her right side was pressed against the arm of the couch. There were no complaints coming from her though, she loved being in such close contact with the blonde like this.

The movie had started and Santana shivered a little. She always set the air conditioning really low during the summer as the heat outside was so intense but after being inside for a while she would get pretty cold.

Brittany must have noticed the movement as she whispered, "Do you want some of my blanket?"

Santana looked over and paused before answering. She didn't know if she should say yes or not. A part of her thought it might be kind of awkward to be under the blanket with her but then another part of her jumped at the thought of sharing the same warmth with Brittany.

She ended up nodding her head in response. "Thanks," she whispered back.

The blonde's lips formed a bright smile in the dark room. "You're welcome."

Brittany pulled the excess blanket from her right side and handed it over to Santana, who reveled in the warmness of it against her cool skin.

* * *

They were now a good ways through the movie and Santana was finding it to be a little weird and kind of scary. The mother of the girl in the movie was the worst, what was with her and those creepy drawings? It also felt like there was something going on between Natalie Portman's character and Mila Kunis' character, but maybe it was just her imagination. Whatever it was, they were both attractive and she loved to watch them move around in their graceful dancing. It reminded her of a dancer, or used to be dancer, that she knew personally now and she wondered if she appreciated that part of the movie.

Her attention was brought back to the movie as the drama started to pick up in the scene that was playing. Somehow the two girls were now back at the lead character's house and there was that scary mother again. _Oh snap, she just locked her mom out and yelled at her. Good for her._

All of a sudden the mood changed drastically as the two girls on the screen were now giving each other hungry looks from across the bedroom they were in. Santana's cheeks heated up as they rushed into a frenzied kiss and she felt a throbbing pulse between her legs as they started to get rid of each other's clothes. She was very aware now of just how close she was to Brittany, especially since before they had the barrier of the blanket, but now that she was sharing it with her their sides were in direct contact.

The throbbing got worse as the character that Mila Kunis played went down on the other girl. _Shit, she was so hot and bothered now. How was she going to get through the rest of the night like this?_ Wondering what the other's reactions were to it, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see them without being obvious. Rachel and Quinn seemed unaffected as they watched the scene but when she got to Brittany there was a different story lying on her face.

Her pink bottom lip was tucked under her top teeth and her eyes were widened just a bit. It seemed like the blue in her eyes were darker too but she couldn't tell for sure as the only light came from the flickering TV. She smirked to herself, it was good to know that she wasn't the only one. Oh how she wished that Quinn and Rachel would just disappear and she and Brittany could help each other out with their newfound 'problem'. As if that was her only obstacle.

The sensual scene ended and a small sigh of relief was let out through her nose. That didn't mean that the pulse coming from her center got any relief though. She squeezed her thighs together and shifted around in her seat, hoping it would help but of course it didn't as all it did was just give her a taste of what she was missing and made her ache for more.

_Whose idea was it to watch this damn movie anyways? Rachel, of course she _had_ to pick something that would put Santana in this state. _She tried to think of something else to take her mind off it but everything somehow brought her back to Brittany, which did not help at all.

Noticing that the movie was now over as everyone else was stretching, she hoped that maybe she would successfully be distracted now. There was no such luck though. Rachel said she was exhausted and Quinn and Brittany agreed that they were pretty tired too.

"Okay, well I'll sleep down here on the couch and whoever wants my -, I mean the guest room can sleep in there."

The other three women looked at each other to decide what to do. It seemed that Rachel and Quinn didn't know what to say, so Brittany piped up. "I'll take the other couch and you guys can have the guest room."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. She felt guilty for not offering to stay in the living room first.

"Yeah, definitely." It was no problem at all for Brittany, she was looking forward to sleeping in the same room as Santana, even if it wasn't next to her.

"Alright, see you guys in the morning then." Quinn waved to them as she stood to go upstairs.

Rachel got out of her seat to follow her. "Night ladies."

"Night," Santana and Brittany said in unison.

They were still sitting in their same spots on the couch and Santana remembered how close they were. She hopped up out of her seat. "I'm uh, going to change real quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brittany smiled up at her.

Santana left to go upstairs to her room and made up some lame excuse to Rachel about why her clothes were in the 'guest room'. She changed her clothes quickly so maybe she and Brittany could talk before they went to sleep.

When she got back down to the living room though, she found that Brittany had already changed also and was fast asleep under her unicorn blanket. Sighing, she took the blanket she brought down with her and spread it over herself as she laid back on the leather couch.

She looked over to Brittany one last time before turning out the light beside her. "Night Britt," she whispered into the quiet room.

After reaching over to turn off the light, she rested her head on one of the throw pillows and let out a contented sigh. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Santana's eyes fluttered open as she heard a small noise coming from across the room that repeated every now and then. There it was again. It was coming from Brittany. She squinted her eyes and sat up a little to try and get a better look. With the little bit of light that came through the windows from the moon, she could see that Brittany was still asleep. Maybe she was having a bad dream.

"Brittany?" she asked, not even sure if the blonde would hear her.

Brittany rolled over on to her stomach and Santana thought she was going to respond, but was only met with silence. She laid her head back down thinking that Brittany was just having a bad dream and it was over now. As she watched her just to make sure though, her eyes widened as she saw slender hips covered by the blanket start to roll towards the couch, revealing why Brittany was making those certain noises earlier. She realized now that those 'noises' were soft moans, as one escaped every time she jutted forward.

Santana didn't know what to do. She wanted to close her eyes in fear that the blonde would wake up and find out that she had seen the whole thing, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight. Her face was hidden behind the curtain of blonde hair and all Santana could see was the sensual way her hips gyrated on the surface of the couch. If she thought she was turned on earlier, it didn't even compare to what she felt now. _Why did this keep happening to her? The universe was out to get her, she was certain of it now._

A slightly louder moan than the others was let out as her body jerked with frenzied bucks. The movements stopped when she was finished and she turned her head to the side, where Santana could now see a peaceful look resting on her beautiful face. Santana bit her lip and rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she just witnessed Brittany having a sex dream in her living room and on her couch. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep off her aching want the best she could.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've written for FF, yayy success! haha Sorry it took a little longer than usual to post it but I've been kind of distracted and haven't been feeling very motivated lately. All of y'all's reviews helped me want to write more though, so thank you very much for that! :) Well goodbye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany woke up to the sun streaming through the windows and landing on her face. She squinted at the harsh light and snuggled her head back into the pillow. _Wait, this isn't her pillow or her bed_. It took her a second to remember that she had spent the night at Santana's house. She looked over to the other couch to see if she was still asleep but found her to not be there at all. That's when she heard sizzling coming from the kitchen along with a beautiful voice singing a tune she wasn't familiar with.

She got off the couch and moved closer to the kitchen to hear the voice better. It had to be Santana. Peering around the wall to make sure, she saw that it was indeed her and she was moving around to the song that was singing something about Valerie. Dark hair whipped around as she spun in her place at the stove and then flipped over a pancake. Brittany smiled, she was really getting into it.

She started to chuckle as Santana held her hand up high in the air and let chocolate chips drop into the pancake batter, her head bobbing around to the beat. The new puppy lifted his head from his spot on the floor and let out a little bark at the extra person.

Santana half turned to him. "What is it boy?"

She looked in the direction of where he was looking and her mouth opened in surprise. Brittany smiled at the look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I heard singing and I had to see who it was. You have a really nice voice, Santana."

Santana smiled and looked down to busy herself with the food, a little embarrassed that someone had caught her singing. "Thanks."

She looked back up after she said that and as her mocha eyes connected with her own blue ones, memories came flooding in through Brittany's mind. Her cheeks instantly burned as she remembered a dream she had that night involving her and Santana in a very heated position. Santana had taken on the role of Mila Kunis in Black Swan and she herself Natalie Portman's, in one of the only scenes that stuck out in her mind from the movie the night before.

She remembered that it all felt so real; she didn't know you could receive so much pleasure from just a dream. As the dream replayed in her head, she felt an arousal grow through her and just then noticed how damp her panties were, as if they got wet a while ago. Maybe it was from her dream that she had, it would make sense after all.

Her eyes took in Santana's appearance hungrily as the brunette had turned back around to finish cooking the food. Brittany licked her lips as her baby blues traveled up her toned legs, lingered at her ass for a little longer than the rest and skipped over her torso as she was wearing an old baggy t-shirt. The next sight she landed on was the side of Santana's exposed neck since she had her hair back in a pony tail.

In her mind she had walked over to the Latina and put her hands around her waist while leaning down to spread kisses on the tan skin of her neck. Which Santana would then have rested the back of her head on Brittany's shoulder, the pleasure overtaking her. _'Ohh, Britt.'_ She would smile into her neck while reaching around her to turn off the stove and then pull her to the side where the counter was, slipping a thigh in between her legs as she captured her lips, pressing her body into her.

"Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

Brittany snapped out of her lustful daydream as Santana stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Uh, um yeah, chocolate chips would be great."

Santana chuckled. She thought it was odd but funny at the same time that Brittany was stumbling over her words for no reason as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Could you get some eggs and put them in a bowl for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany was happy to be doing something; it was a little awkward just standing there as Santana cooked.

The Latina pulled out another pan and put it on the stove for the eggs. When she went over to get the bowl of eggs that Brittany had got for her, she had to purse her lips to stifle a laugh. The eggs were in the bowl, but they were still whole. She didn't know how to put this without sounding rude. "Um Britt, I meant crack the eggs and then put them in the bowl."

Noticing that she had shortened her name, she couldn't admire how cute it sounded on her lips as the feeling of embarrassment was stronger than anything else. "Oh! Right, sorry…I just don't really cook that often or at all. I'd be too afraid I would get eggshells in it anyways."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I could show you how to crack them though, if you want." She moved the finished pancakes out of the pan onto the platter that held the rest of them as she listened for an answer.

Brittany bit her lip, she was unsure of what to do. Even though cracking an egg seemed like a simple task, she was afraid she would mess something up. _Whatever, it's worth a try._ "Okay, it's about time I learned anyways."

Santana smiled at her. "That's the attitude." She moved over to the bowl on the counter and took all the eggs out of it. Then she handed one over to Brittany. "So what I do is tap the egg on the counter once and then the second time a little harder to break the shell. Then you just kind of pull it apart to get the yolk out."

Receiving a timid look from the blonde, Santana said, "It's okay if it doesn't turn out right the first time, go ahead and try it."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. She tapped the egg against the hard surface once and then harder the second time, except that it was a little too hard as the whole thing splattered underneath her hand. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine, messes can always be cleaned up." She tore some paper towels off the roll and soaked up the slimy fluid and then threw them away.

"Here, try another one." Santana handed over another egg and Brittany shook her head starting to protest.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Brittany nodded and lifted the egg about to attempt cracking it again when a thought passed through Santana's mind.

"Except this time use both of your hands and put them on each side. Like this." She moved closer to the blonde and took each of her hands into hers and placed them on the left and right sides of the egg. She heard Brittany's breathe hitch at the closeness of their bodies now and smirked knowingly on the inside.

"Do you want me to help you?" Santana turned her head towards her to look at her face, taking in how the sun had kissed it, leaving little freckles behind on her nose and upper cheeks.

Brittany noticed chocolate eyes traveling over her face and she couldn't help the movement of her own eyes either as they landed on her favorite feature: those full lips that were now dangerously close to her. She turned her head and looked down to their hands, nodding in response before she did something she would regret.

"'Kay, here it goes." Her hands lifted Brittany's and the egg as she tapped it once, then twice and held it over the bowl to let the yolk drop into it.

"See? It's not so hard." She watched Brittany's teeth tug at her bottom lip as her blue eyes were trained on both of their hands that were still connected.

"Thanks." Her voice was soft and she looked to Santana's face, where her eyes found delicious looking lips again. She licked her own; she wanted to know what they felt like against hers so bad. They were so pouty and puffed out that she just knew they _had_ to feel amazing.

"No problem." Santana said just as soft. She knew blue eyes were staring at her lips and she saw a short lock of hair fall into Brittany's face. Lifting her hand, she tucked the soft hair behind Brittany's ear and let her hand stay there, her four fingers landing on her neck and her thumb resting on her cheekbone.

Her hand felt so warm against her skin and the way her thumb drew circles on her cheek drove Brittany crazy. She closed her eyes at the sensation and felt her head being tugged forward. Too far gone to care, she let Santana move her in closer to her. They were inches away now, she could feel the Latina's hot breath on her. The anticipation was killing her, she wanted them to connect so badly.

"Oh my God, Santana!" They jumped apart from each other as they heard Quinn's voice ring throughout the house. Looking all around, they didn't see her anywhere. It wasn't a second later though that she entered the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here! Rachel and I could smell it wafting all the way upstairs." It didn't take long for Quinn to notice that the other two women seemed flustered and she wondered if she had just interrupted something. Santana was trying to hide it and she did a pretty good job of it but she knew the brunette too well to know something was going on. Brittany on the other hand was like an open book: her cheeks were flushed, she was avoiding eye contact by inspecting her nails, and her mouth was pulled to the side as she was biting the inside of her cheek.

Santana regained her composure, straightened her posture, and smiled to the other blonde. "Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

"I'm sure it will," Quinn eyed Santana suspiciously but dropped it as she saw Rachel enter the room, "you do have something for Rach, right?"

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, I have some cereal and stuff."

As the other three women discussed what vegan breakfast Rachel could have, Brittany found her nails to be very interesting. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone as she was afraid that somehow her eyes would tell everything and they would know that _something_ had almost happened between her and Santana.

Needing an excuse to get out of the kitchen, she said, "I uh, think I heard my phone go off." She pointed to the direction of the living room as if to let them know that's where her cell phone was. Not that it really mattered; everyone else was still trying to find something for Rachel to eat.

When she got into the living room she sat down on one of the couches and ran a hand through her hair. If Quinn hadn't interrupted them, she was pretty sure that she and Santana would have kissed. That's why she was guiding her head closer to her, right? Ugh, she wanted to feel her lips so bad but at the same time it shouldn't, _couldn't_ happen. She was married, it wouldn't be right.

Brittany stood up from the couch and changed back into her regular clothes. There was no way she could stay through breakfast sitting near Santana, both of them knowing that something, whatever it was, had almost happened between them. She shoved her clothes into her bag and grabbed her blanket and unrolled sleeping bag.

Once she got back to the kitchen, she saw Rachel pouring some soy milk into a bowl of cereal and Quinn and Santana cooking at the stove. "Hey guys I have to go, I just got a text from Tina saying there's something going on with work," that was a lie and she felt bad about it but she had to have an excuse to leave, "so I'll see you all later."

Santana stopped cooking and turned around once she heard Brittany. "Oh okay," she said, disappointment evident in her voice, "let me walk you to the door then."

Her heart started beating faster at the thought of being alone with her again so soon. "No, no that's okay. You stay and finish cooking."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, if you're sure"

"Yep, I can find my way out. Bye guys." She waved to the women before turning around to leave the room.

Rachel and Quinn called out their goodbyes while Santana just stood there, still frowning as she watched Brittany's retreating form. _Damn it, she probably scared her off now._ She doubted that the blonde actually had a work crisis. There was no way she was going to give up now though. She wanted Brittany bad and when she wanted something that much she would try her damn hardest to get it, which she usually succeeded.

* * *

Brittany pulled into a parking space at Breadstix's and left her car on as she waited for Kurt to text her that he and Blaine were here too. Looking around she noticed there were a lot of cars here for a Sunday night. That's why they usually came then because there weren't a lot of people and they appreciated the quick service.

Her phone went off and she grabbed it, thinking it was Kurt, but found it to be another text from Santana. She sighed and put it back on the seat next to her. Santana kept texting her asking if she was okay and if they could talk. Brittany didn't respond to any of them though, she couldn't talk to her just yet. Partly because she didn't know what to say but mostly it was because she didn't trust herself. She was afraid that if she was alone with Santana again so soon to 'talk', everything would go out the window and she would throw herself on the brunette once they were in arm's length distance. That couldn't happen though which is why she was avoiding her. This couldn't go on forever, she couldn't dodge her texts all the time and ignore her. She knew she was going to have to face it eventually, but right now she just wanted to enjoy her time with her best friends.

Once again her phone signaled a new text and she picked it up to find that it was Blaine this time, saying that they were finally here. She got out of her car and walked up to the restaurant, pausing near the door to wait on her two friends who were walking across the parking lot with their hands linked. They were so cute, she wished one day she could have a relationship like that too.

They exchanged hugs with her when they reached her and then went inside to be seated. As they waited for the hostess to get their menus, she looked over to a corner of the restaurant where a lot of people were seated. There had to be some reason they were all gathered in that one spot. She found it when her eyes landed on a banner hanging up on the wall behind them that read 'Smythe for Mayor'. Right below the sign was Sebastian himself letting out a cheesy laugh at someone's joke and next to him was his gorgeous dark haired beauty of a wife. When her eyes moved over to her she found those dark eyes giving her a burning stare. She gulped at the intensity of it. The movement of Kurt and Blaine in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she turned away from Santana as she followed them to the table.

She made sure to sit on the side of the table where she couldn't see Santana. They all started to look over the menu but Brittany couldn't concentrate. She had to know if Santana was still looking at her. After she glanced up to make sure Blaine and Kurt were still looking at their menus, she turned her head to look behind her and sure enough her blue eyes connected with mocha ones across the room, her gaze just as deep. Santana was the one to break contact first this time as Sebastian nudged her to direct her attention elsewhere. Brittany turned back around once she saw a smile that didn't reach her dark eyes appear on her face.

"Are you sure it's us you want to be having dinner with? You seem to be pretty interested in someone across the room there." Kurt shot both of his eyebrows up at her, wanting for an explanation.

Brittany shook her head to try and clear her thoughts of Santana. "Sorry, I um just saw someone I know over there."

"Well go on," Kurt motioned his hand forward to get her to speed up, "I need to decide if this person is worthy of stealing your attention away from us."

Brittany chuckled. "Her name's Santana, I took pictures of her wedding and we've hung out a couple times, so I guess we're sort of friends now."

"Santana, as in Sebastian Smythe's wife?" Blaine asked to clarify.

Brittany just nodded her head in response. _How did he know them?_

"Does _she_ know that's all you consider the two of you to be?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at her once again.

"What?" Brittany was confused now. _How did _both _of them know Santana and Sebastian?_

"Kurt, stop. We don't know if that's true." Blaine shook his head at him.

"Fine, you're right." Kurt picked his menu back up to think about what he was going to order. Blaine did the same and Brittany chewed on her lip, trying to decide whether she should tell them about what happened, or almost happened that morning. _Might as well, maybe they could help her. _

"There's um, something I need to talk to you guys about that's related to Santana actually." Brittany waited for them to look up from their menus and they did once they heard the hesitation in her voice.

Brittany looked down at her nails avoiding eye contact. "Something happened this morning between us. I mean it all happened so fast but uh, I think we almost kissed."

She had said the last part so fast that they barely understood what she said, but they did anyways and Kurt was the first one to speak up. "I knew it!" he turned his towards Blaine, "What did I tell you?"

"Knew what?" Brittany asked. _Did he have suspicions about her and Santana? How could he though, she had never mentioned her before_.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and Blaine nodded to him to say he should go ahead and tell her. "You know how we go to the Scandals that's half an hour away from here because we like the atmosphere better there?"

Brittany nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowing as she was confused to as what he was getting at.

"Well, we've seen her husband, Sebastian, there almost every weekend. It's like he's there every time we are and we just assumed that since he's gay, she must be too." Kurt studied her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

Brittany sputtered and shook her head. "What! Just because he goes to Scandals doesn't mean he's gay. I mean he's _married_."

"Yeah, to a lesbian," Kurt muttered.

She frowned at the accusations. "No, I don't believe that."

"Suit yourself," Kurt simply replied. He returned his eyes to his menu to scan over it. Blaine gave her an apologetic smile before looking back over his menu also.

The waitress finally came and they went ahead and ordered their meals along with their drinks. They sat and talked about how their week had been and what they had planned for the upcoming week, among other things. The food came rather quickly considering there were more people there than usual at Breadstix because of the campaign party going on.

It was quiet at their table as they all were enjoying their food too much to engage in conversation. Brittany looked up in surprise when she heard a man beside them clear his throat to get their attention.

She found Sebastian and Santana standing there, he with his charming smile in place while she was just giving her that burning stare again with her hands clasped in front of her in a professional manner.

"Hello Brittany. Santana here," Sebastian put his arm behind her back to pull her closer to him, "noticed that you were having dinner also and we just wanted to stop by your table. You know November will be here in no time and I would really appreciate your vote when it comes time."

Brittany nodded and smiled politely. "Oh, uh yeah sure."

She glanced at Santana and found her looking at her phone that was lying next to her on the table. _Crap, now she knows that I've not been answering her texts. Great._

"Your pictures are great by the way. Santana and I love them, right honey?"

She looked over to Santana to see what her response would be. Her dark eyes were back on her and she replied with a simple, "Mhmm."

"Well it was good to see you again. Enjoy the rest of your dinner." Sebastian turned to walk off while Santana stayed put for a second longer than him, staring right into her blue eyes. Brittany opened her mouth to say something but before she could think of anything, Santana turned around to walk back to her table also.

She looked across the table to find Kurt and Blaine smiling at her. "What?"

Blaine just looked down to his plate, still smiling while Kurt scoffed at why she even had to ask what they were smiling about. "She is so into you, she couldn't keep her eyes off you the entire time she was standing there!"

Brittany rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help blush at the same time. "Yeah well she's married so it's not like anything's going to happen there anyways."

"How many times do I have to tell - ," Kurt stopped to gasp, "Are you saying if she _wasn't _married, then something _would_ happen?"

A smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her not being married. "Maybe, I don't know."

Kurt sat back against the booth in surprise and just looked at her. "I didn't even know you liked girls like that. I thought you were strictly just guys."

She just shrugged and pushed her food around with her fork. Blaine picked up on how quiet she was and knowing how confusing feelings like that can be, he decided to change the subject.

As Blaine and Kurt talked about something else, she wasn't sure what it was as she was lost in her own thoughts, she looked over to the subject of them. Santana had her phone out, it looked like she was texting someone. She put her phone down and Brittany turned her head back around and looked at her own phone, waiting for it to go off. It never did.

* * *

**A/N: So I found Pretty Little Liars on Netflix and I've been distracted with that haha That show is so addicting! Anyways, hope y'all liked the new chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I've reached a hundred of them now! Well, until next time :) **


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tuesday and Brittany still hadn't talked to Santana. She had just finished taking portraits for a high school senior and then walked out to the lobby to see what Tina was doing for lunch. She said she didn't have anything planned yet and they decided to go to a Mexican restaurant down the street from them.

Tina got up and grabbed her purse but paused when she remembered something. "Oh, before we leave, I wanted to let you know that some lovely flowers came for you earlier."

Brittany looked at the beautiful arrangement in surprise. _Who would have sent her flowers?_ She walked over to read the small card that came with it. She had seen the flowers when she first walked in but figured they were for someone else.

_I still owe you breakfast. My place tonight at 6? -San_

She smiled as she read it, thinking of being alone with Santana again. The flowers were so vibrant and beautiful, just like the brunette. Even her handwriting was cute; it was small and written neatly.

"Is that from Sam? I _knew_ you two hit it off." Tina was peering around her shoulder at the card in her hand.

Her smile faded at the thought of the flowers coming from _him_. "Oh, um…"

Tina held up a hand to stop her. "You don't have to tell me. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Okay, one second." Brittany went to go put the card back but stopped. Instead she took one last look at it and slipped it in her pocket. She wanted to keep it near her because if she did, it felt like she was just that much closer to Santana.

As she and Tina ate their lunch, she remembered that she had to work at the studio later than usual and wouldn't be able to go to Santana's house. She took out her phone and started a text to her.

_Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful! :) I can't make it tonight but you can come over to the studio around 8 if you want. –Britt_

Brittany put her phone down on the table and tried to pay attention to what Tina was saying as she waited for a reply from Santana. It buzzed that she had a new message and it felt like hours before there was a break in conversation and she could check it.

_Don't mention it and that sounds great, I'll be there! –San _

She smiled and felt giddy like it was a date tonight, even though it wasn't. They finished up their lunch and went back to the studio where Brittany tried not to look at the clock every five minutes to see what time it was.

* * *

Once again she found herself sitting in her car and wiping her hands on her jeans outside of Brittany's studio. This was going to be the big shabang, she was planning to tell everything to Brittany tonight. Santana wanted her to know what was going on, for her to understand. What she wanted most of all though was just her in general. They were physically and mentally so close to each other the other day that it made her insides tingle and almost made her go dizzy. She _had_ to experience that feeling again, it was like an addiction.

After Quinn had interrupted them and stopped what was about to happen, Brittany had taken off so fast that she thought for sure she had scared her off. The text she sent her today though was promising; instead of being upset, she seemed pretty happy. Santana smiled as she thought about it, she knew the flowers were a good idea.

With that thought giving her a boost of confidence, she turned the car off and stepped out of it. Once she got inside, she was about to call for Brittany as no one was in the lobby, but the beautiful photographs on the wall distracted her.

Brittany was talented, there was no doubt about it. The way she was able to capture people's raw emotions without them knowing it was amazing. She got lost in the pictures, just examining them all and drinking in the beauty of them.

"That's one of my favorites," Santana jumped as Brittany's angelic voice broke through the thick silence of the room but continued to listen to her explain the picture she was looking at, "I took it at the county fair and I just loved the look of pure concentration on the little boy's face as he tried to win something."

Santana smiled as she thought about being a child. "Oh to be young and carefree like that again."

Brittany nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah, those were the days."

She looked at the blonde who was staring into space with a small smile on her lips. A fond memory was obviously running through her mind and Santana had an urge to know what it was. She wanted to know everything about Brittany: her favorite childhood memories, her bad ones, her favorite color, her favorite movie, anything.

That couldn't happen though if Brittany didn't know everything about her also. Or more specifically the big secret that ran her life right now and probably will forever.

"Listen Brittany, I need -," before she could go into her explanation she was cut off by Brittany's words.

"I know you want to talk about…well…things, but can I show you something first?" Brittany appeared to be a little nervous as she asked her, like she was afraid that she would say no. Santana could never say no to her though.

She nodded her head. Even though she wanted to get those words off her chest, she was curious to see what it was that Brittany wanted to show her. "Of course."

"'Kay, well we have to go to the darkroom for it." She motioned her thumb back to point behind her where Santana assumed the room was located.

"That's fine." Now she was really interested. _What could be in the darkroom?_

Brittany just smiled at her and turned to walk to a door on the other side of the lobby. She watched the blonde's graceful gait for a second and then moved forward to follow her. Once she stepped inside the room that Brittany was holding the door open for she noticed there were no windows. On one side there was a countertop with three projector looking things set up and on the other side was a deep sink with trays of chemicals in them.

"Okay, it's about to get kind of dark in here but your eyes will adjust." Brittany moved over to the light switches and waited for the brunette's response before she turned them off.

Santana couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark, it was just that she didn't like not being able to see very well. She nodded anyways though. "Okay."

Brittany flipped the switches down and it was pretty dark in there but the red light in the corner helped Santana make out shapes in the dim light.

Doing her thing, Brittany moved around the small room to get the special photo paper to print the image on. She had already set up the negative in the projector earlier so she wouldn't have to do it now. Hiding the paper behind her back, so it wouldn't be exposed to the light, she adjusted the projector so the image would be straight on the paper. She flipped off the projector light and placed the paper under the frame and then set the appropriate amount of time on the timer. After she turned on the light to the projector she stared at the image and hoped Santana wouldn't be able to tell what it was. She wanted to wait until the finished product to show her.

Chancing a look over to the dark haired woman, she saw that she was running her fingers across the countertop and looking at all the different things around the room. The light clicked off when the timer was at zero again and she took the paper to put it in the first tray of chemicals. Santana had now come closer to her to see what she was doing. Brittany picked up the tongs to completely submerge the paper under the liquid and waited for the image to form.

Santana stared at the blank paper also and wondered if anything would happen, it seemed to be taking forever. Slowly but surely a very light image showed up on the paper and before too long the whole thing was there. "Oh wow, that is so cool! It's like magic almost."

Brittany chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it happen too."

They returned to a comfortable silence and Santana continued to gaze at the picture. It was a picture of a woman laughing and she looked familiar but she couldn't quite tell who it was as the darkness prohibited her from being able to. Brittany moved the photograph to the next tray and then the last third tray. When she was done she flipped the lights on and ran the finished picture under some water to get the chemicals off.

As Brittany set the picture in the tray of water with the other pictures, it finally registered with Santana who the woman in the picture was. It was her. She recognized that it was from the wedding. Even though it was just her in the frame, she knew she had been talking to Quinn because she was trying to help her to relax. Hence the genuine smile that was spread across her face.

The photo was black and white and she seemed to be really enjoying herself, which was a rare moment at that wedding. The part that struck her most though was how Brittany had captured her. She couldn't help but think of herself as beautiful as her dark hair stood out against the white dress she had on with her head thrown back in a laugh.

She turned to look at the blonde who was giving her an unsure look. "Oh my God, Brittany this picture…it's amazing."

Brittany smiled wide and popped up a little on her toes. "Really? You like it?"

"Absolutely! But how did -, I didn't even see you."

Her lips turned up in a sly smile. "I'm pretty stealthy when I take candid shots. I was going through my film though when I found this one and I thought I ought to show you."

"Well I'm glad you did. I can't believe how beautiful you made me look." She stared right into the ocean blues across from her to let her know how much she appreciated the photograph.

Brittany shook her head and looked down. "That wasn't me, that was all you."

When she looked back up, Santana knew she had to have been giving her an intense stare, but she couldn't help it. There was no one else like Brittany, she was truly one of a kind and she wanted her. She wanted her bad and with that thought she did what she had been yearning to do since the first time she had laid eyes on her.

Moving across the foot and a half between them, Santana placed one hand on Brittany's cheek and looked deep into her baby blues. She guided her lips into a soft, gentle kiss and closed her eyes. Brittany was unresponsive at first, Santana could tell she was surprised but it wasn't a second later that her soft lips started to kiss her back.

As their lips moved against each other, Santana could feel Brittany relax more and more. She felt Brittany's hand move upward and it soon got tangled in her dark tresses. A moan could be heard in the room from Santana as Brittany's hand pulled her even closer into the kiss.

This felt like heaven, the way that Brittany let her know that she wanted this just as much as she did. She wanted to know what it felt like to connect even more, so she let her tongue slip out and run along the other pair of pink lips. As soon as she did though she felt Brittany stiffen. Thinking that maybe it was too much she continued to just kiss her normally but the blonde wasn't into it. Brittany's hand moved from the back of her head to her shoulder and she felt a gentle push telling her that she wanted her to stop.

Santana stepped back half a step to look at her face and found guilt written on it. "What's wrong?"

Brittany looked down to her feet but then back up into her own eyes when she said, "You're married, Santana."

She resisted the urge to groan and roll her eyes. Santana hated that word, _married_. Stepping forward again, she placed a hand on Brittany's arm. "It's okay."

Her voice was soft and soothing and it seemed to be working on the blonde so she reached her hand up and trailed a finger down her cheek, moving into another kiss. Before their lips could reach each other though, Brittany grabbed Santana's arm away from her and shook her head. "How is it okay? You have a husband that loves you!"

Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of that sentence, Santana moved her hand up to her mouth to stifle it and just stared at Brittany.

"You're married Santana, and it's just not right." Brittany turned away from her and went to the door to open it.

With Brittany about to leave, Santana knew she_ had_ to tell her now or she could risk losing her forever. _Here goes nothing_. "It's not real!"

Brittany stopped when she heard this and turned back around with a confused frown on her face. "What? Of course it's real. I was there, remember?"

Santana shook her head in frustration, wanting Brittany to just understand right away. "Yes, we're legally married but I don't love him…and he doesn't love me."

A big crease formed between Brittany's eyebrows, she looked more confused than ever now. "Then why - ?"

"We made an agreement, a _special_ agreement." She looked around the small room, trying to think of how she should put this. It's probably best that she just spit it out. "Brittany, Sebastian's gay…and so am I."

Brittany's mouth drops a little but she doesn't look as surprised as Santana thought she would be. "I still don't get it. Why would you marry him if - ?"

"Because he wants to be some big shot politician and thought if he looked like the perfect family man he would get more votes. As for me, well my family was pressuring me all the time, wondering when I was going to get married and I wasn't ready to come out to them yet so when he mentioned the idea I just went along with it." Santana took a big breath and folded her arms across her chest, now feeling uncomfortable. Only her close friends knew about her deal with Sebastian and she hoped it didn't scare Brittany off.

Brittany gave a very small nod to the point where Santana wasn't even sure if she nodded at all. She thought it was a good sign anyway though and moved closer to the blonde again. "So see, it's okay."

When she reached out towards her though, Brittany backed away again and shook her head vehemently. "No. Sorry, but I can't go along with this act you're playing."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could only watch as Brittany shook her head once more and gave her one last look before opening the door and leaving. The door to the darkroom shut with a loud bang but Santana wasn't even fazed by it, she just stood rooted to the spot and stared at the picture Brittany printed for her. A small tear slid down her cheek and she bit her lip. She couldn't really blame Brittany. After all who would want to get in this mess of a charade that was her life?

* * *

**A/N: Sorryyy this took so long! I'll try to be better about the next one but my Internet was out for a couple days and then it was out the week after that for three days. I'm on vacation right now though so maybe that'll inspire me to write more. :) As always, thanks for the reviews everyone, I really do appreciate it! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

After finally getting the courage to leave the darkroom to go to her car, Santana sat in it and turned on some slow acoustic music that she loved. She drove out of the parking lot and decided to take the long way home; she needed the time to think about things. Mostly she just reflected on how all this mess began in the first place.

Six months before she got married to Sebastian, Santana's father died from an illness he had been fighting for a while. She had tried to help him and take care of him but the sickness had won. His death had hit Santana hard but it had hurt her mother even more so. Her mother fell into a severe depression. Santana would go to her house to check up on her in the months after her father's death and would find her mother in the bed curled up under the covers at two in the afternoon, tissues surrounding her.

"Mom, can I get you anything?" She put her hand gently on her comforter covered shoulder. The older woman stayed motionless though.

"Have you eaten today?" Santana looked around the room to see if there were any plates that were evidence that she ate something, but found nothing.

"I don't want to eat, Santana." Her tone of voice sounded harsh but she knew it wasn't her real mother speaking. The depression had warped her moods and made her easily irritated.

Santana nodded even though she couldn't see it. Not knowing what to do, she just left. She didn't know how to help her mother; she tried physical things like getting her stuff so she wouldn't have to get up, or bringing her lunch but nothing seemed to help.

Quinn and Puck had been so busy lately between work and Beth, so the only person she had left to turn to was Sebastian. He helped her and consoled her as he knew she was going through a hard time. Santana confided in him that she desperately wanted to come out to her mother. She kept hearing her voice in her head though, wishing that Santana would find a nice boy to marry that was as good to her as her husband was to her.

It would just break her mother even more to find out that her only daughter was a lesbian. That's when Sebastian shared his idea and it was all a blur from there on. She realized now that he probably used her fragile state to his advantage and to convince her that it was a good plan. At the time it really did seem like a good idea. She would have the best of both worlds: a big house with a husband on the outside while she did whatever she really wanted to do on the inside. Apparently she didn't think it all the way through though as she never thought it would turn out to be this complicated.

What a mess she had gotten herself into. If only she could go back and tell herself what to do. It sounded so cliché but it was true. At least her mother was doing better now. When she got the news of her and Sebastian's 'engagement', she was beyond happy for her. Santana really believed that helped pull her mother out of her depression and gave her something to look forward to.

After all of this had run through her head, she found herself back home, parked in front of her house. Sebastian wasn't home and she let out a sigh of relief as she didn't feel like seeing anyone. She stepped inside the house and Max immediately greeted her, wagging tail and all. A smile spread across her lips. No matter what, he was always happy to see her come home. She pet his soft head and bent down to hug his neck. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and it was as if he understood her. That was probably weird to think as he was only a dog but he was so comforting to her anyways. It was like having a real life, walking teddy bear.

She dragged herself up the stairs to her room and Max followed behind. She numbly changed her clothes and climbed into bed. It was only 9:30 but she didn't care. All she wanted in that moment was to be asleep and not have to feel anything.

* * *

Santana woke up to find that it was very late in the morning, she had slept way too long but she didn't care. She needed that sleep. Realizing that it was only Wednesday though, she groaned out loud and turned over to pick up her cell phone off the nightstand.

"Shit," she hissed. There were so many missed calls and messages from work that she wanted to bury her head into her pillow and cry. It was all too overwhelming for her to deal with so she ended up calling her secretary to apologize and tell her that she was 'sick'. She didn't even feel bad for lying, she needed this day off.

After trudging to the kitchen, she made herself a pot of coffee and took a cup of it with her to the living room. She didn't even bother to turn on the TV. When she was fully awake and the coffee had worked its magic, she realized what it was that she needed.

With her to go cup of coffee in hand, she got in the car and started driving to the town's city limit towards the country. She finally arrived at the cemetery and drove through the large gated entrance. Santana found the hill where her father was buried and parked near it. When she had walked up the hill to his grave, she sat down on the grass and bent her knees up to rest her arms on them.

She always came here when she needed to think. It was so quiet and peaceful. From up here she could see most of the cemetery and a pond at the bottom of the hill. Looking over to her father's tombstone, she let hot tears flow down her face.

"Why Daddy?" her own voice sounded unfamiliar and broken, "Why'd you have to leave? None of this would have happened if you hadn't left."

Santana hung her head and shook it. Here she was trying to blame things on her own father. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, you couldn't help it."

Her tears slowed down and she just sat there letting her thoughts run through her head and sipped on her coffee. She realized now that she probably should have gone into the whole long story of why she married Sebastian and told Brittany but there's not much she could do now. All she could do was hope that she didn't totally ruin things with the blonde.

After coming to that conclusion, Santana stood up and looked at her father's tombstone one last time. She patted it gently and it felt cold even in the summertime. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

A week had gone by and Santana was home on a Thursday night working. Santana had called Brittany multiple times to only get her voice mail and left just a few messages. Not that that really mattered as they were mostly just her stumbling around over her words, not really knowing what to say.

Papers were strewn about her desk and a crease rested between her eyebrows as she focused on the case she was working on. Her phone rang throughout the quiet room to let her know she had a new text message.

Her heart nearly jumped out her chest as the sudden noise had startled her but what made it really race was the name of the person who had sent the message. _Brittany_. She read the text and reread it.

_Is Sebastian home? _

No, when was he ever home? And why would she want to know that? She typed a simple reply that said '_No_'. It wasn't long after she hit the send button that she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know but I really wanted to post this after I had a spontaneous urge to write last night. I have some ideas for the next chapter so hopefully I can write that soon. I have to do homework also though, which is awful because I'm not taking anything interesting this semester because they're all core requirements. Bleh. As always thanks so much for the reviews and support! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

_One week earlier…_

Hearing a knock at the door, Brittany picked up the remote to pause the movie she was watching and sniffled a little before she got up to answer it. She stepped up to the door and looked through the peep hole just to make sure it wasn't the person who had caused all of this confusion in her life. It wasn't though as she saw Blaine and Kurt waiting patiently with a to-go bag from Panera.

She opened the door and tried to smile at them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Tina called and said you didn't look so good yesterday and when you didn't show up for work today she got worried and sent us over." Brittany could feel Kurt's eyes taking in her appearance of gray sweat pants and her baggy t-shirt while Blaine was talking but she ignored it.

"So we're here to make sure you're okay." Blaine flashed a smile towards her.

Kurt dipped his head to make eye contact with her as she was staring at the ground. "_Are_ you okay?"

Brittany just turned away from them, leaving the door open and mumbled something they couldn't understand. She sank into the couch and pulled one leg up to her chest while the other one lay stretched out.

Blaine shut the door behind him and Kurt and they followed Brittany in. "Are you sick, Brittany? We brought you some soup from Panera."

Kurt watched her for a reaction to Blaine's question but she didn't respond. He looked around to find a couple of tissues lying on the couch and coffee table while The Notebook was paused on the TV. "I think what we have here is a lovesick case."

"What's going on? Is it Sam? Tina said he sent flowers the other day." Kurt shot Blaine a look that said '_what the hell?' Blaine could be so dense sometimes._ Which Blaine then returned with a silently mouthed '_what?'_

They both turned their attention to Brittany though when they heard her scoff at Blaine's question and saw her shaking her head. Her eyes drifted over to the arrangement of flowers Santana had gotten her that she had put on the table. "Santana," she mumbled longingly.

Blaine and Kurt shared a nervous look, this didn't seem good. Blaine took a seat next to her and tried to get her to look at him. "What about Santana?"

She continued to stare at the flowers for a while and then finally she looked over to him and in a monotone voice said, "We kissed."

If this was under different circumstances, Brittany would be over the moon about this revelation. Part of her _did_ feel like that but most of her just felt confused and sad that these _were_ the circumstances they were under.

"Aha! I was right all along!" Kurt's outburst earned him a warning glance from Blaine and he looked down in guilt. "Right, now's not really the time for that."

Brittany ignored Kurt's comments and tried to gather in her head what she needed to say. "I just don't know what to do guys. Part of me wants to spend all of my time with her and kiss her whenever I want to, but then the other part of me is saying don't because she's married and it's a complicated situation."

Kurt looked in between Brittany and Blaine who were not saying anything. "I'm sorry I have to say this, you _do_ know that this marriage of her's is a different story than most others, right?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, _of course she knew_. "_Yes_, but still…"

They were all quiet for a moment as they thought about how difficult this whole thing was.

"Well it's definitely a tough situation Britt, but you have to decide what you want to do. Nobody else can do that for you." Blaine patted her leg to comfort her and then got up to get the soup they had brought for her.

Nodding her head, Brittany looked off into the space across the room contemplating this. Blaine came back over and set the soup in front of her on the table. "Follow your heart, it won't fail you."

Brittany looked up at him to give him a small smile and nodded her head again.

"Well, Kurt and I have to go but keep us updated on what's going on." Blaine and Kurt gathered their things up and Kurt playfully pointed at her. "Yeah, don't make Tina send us over here thinking this is an emergency again."

Brittany let out a small chuckle. "Okay, I won't. Bye guys." She waved her hand goodbye as they returned their goodbyes to her also.

After they shut the door, she turned the movie back on and opened her soup even though she wasn't that hungry. Her eyes were looking at the movie playing but she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. She was mindlessly eating her soup and trying to think of what she should do. It would be a while before she made a final decision.

* * *

This was probably the fifth time she had driven by Santana's house. If her neighbors have seen her they must think she's a burglar casing out their houses or whatever it is that they do. It was around 10:00 at night and there were just a few lights on in her house. The only car out front was Santana's. Brittany was surprised that Sebastian wasn't home or maybe she shouldn't be. She didn't really know _what_ to think anymore. That was part of the reason she was here, she guessed.

Taking a deep breath Brittany turned into her driveway while white-knuckling the steering wheel. She picked up her phone with quivering hands and typed out a message to Santana. Her thumb hovered over the send button. If she pressed that little button there would be no going back. She couldn't run away now though, she had already made it this far. There were things she needed to clear up in her head so she could actually function at work or anywhere really. Hopefully Santana would be able to give that to her, after all she was the source of it.

So with that in mind, Brittany pressed the send button firmly and waited for a reply. Soon enough she got her answer and that was her cue to go up to the door. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and walked up the pathway. _Okay Brittany, focus…one foot in front of the other._

She didn't even remember pressing the doorbell but soon enough there standing in front of her was Santana wearing basketball shorts, a gray wife beater and black rimmed glasses with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Brittany could feel her mouth drop a little. Even in lounging around the house clothes Santana looked cute, sexy and beautiful all at the same time.

"Brittany, what…what's going-"

Everything Brittany had wanted to say had just disappeared from her head so she did the thing that was all she could think about in that moment. She stepped into the doorway and grabbed both sides of Santana's face to pull her in for a heated kiss. As she turned her head to the side to get better access, Santana immediately kissed her back with just as much passion as Brittany was putting in to it. Her tongue ran across full lips to which the Latina let in to explore her mouth and once contact was made, soft whimpers were emitted into the night air.

Their hands were running all over each other's bodies, and Brittany was reveling in this sensory that she hadn't experienced with Santana before. She let Santana guide her away and only broke contact when she had to shut the door. In the back of her head Brittany was afraid she would trip over something because she was walking backwards as Santana led her to another room but she couldn't be bothered with that thought as everything felt too good to care.

The back of her knees hit what she recognized to be the couch and she opened her eyes halfway to watch Santana straddle one of her thighs. That image alone started an intense throb down south. Her line of vision drifted down to the knee that was in between her legs to find that it was _just_ out of reach of where she needed it to be.

When she looked back up, Santana had her hands on either side of her head, resting on the back of the couch and was searching her face. "We can stop. I feel like you came over here for something other than this," she said in a gentle voice.

Brittany closed her eyes as Santana stroked her hair hanging beside her face which meant that her soft hand was also grazing against her cheek. This was _not_ helping her to say no at all. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes to look into the hazelnut ones in front of her and found worry in them.

"Yeah, I um," Brittany looked down to Santana's knee that was too close for her to think like she should be in the moment, "you know it would kind of help me to say what I need to if you weren't this close."

Santana smirked and let out a small laugh as she moved off Brittany and sat beside her. Brittany looked over to the smiling Latina. "Thanks."

She just nodded and her smile faded away as the mood turned serious. This was a little better for Brittany to think but it was still difficult having a gorgeous girl just staring at her and waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"I…I want to be with you, Santana…_really_ bad…but I just don't think I can do it with all these…complications in the way." She looked over to see Santana's reaction but found her looking down and fiddling with a loose thread on her shorts.

Brittany was about to say something because Santana wasn't but before she could the dark haired woman spoke up in a soft voice. "I understand, I do," she looked up to Brittany to let her know she really meant it, "I wanted to explain to you more about why I got married though. I know I told you some of it last week but I feel like I need to tell you the whole story."

"Okay, go ahead." Brittany shifted in her seat so she was facing Santana and to get more comfortable as she felt this would be a long explanation.

Santana went into all the details behind her marriage with Sebastian. Including the difficult months that she tried to help her dying father which left her feeling broken and like she had to be her mom's rock when he passed away. She ended with Sebastian's 'proposal' and her mother's reaction to it as the rest of the story was pretty much history to her.

Brittany just sat there in silence when she was finished, absorbing all the new information. That was a lot more specific than what she had told her last week. It made a little more sense now but she couldn't imagine herself doing that even if she _was_ in that situation.

"I know that probably doesn't really change anything, I just wanted to let you know more of why it happened." Her brown eyes looked up to her own and there was so much sincerity in them. It broke her heart how much Santana wanted this to work out because she felt the exact same way.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been a difficult time but you're right, it doesn't really change anything." Brittany hated saying that but she was trying to hold onto the last thread of will power that she had left.

Santana nodded. "I get that."

Suddenly Santana turned her head so that all Brittany could see was her dark haired ponytail. _Why was she looking away from her?_ When she heard a few sniffles echoing in the quiet though it became clear what was going on. If she thought her heart was breaking before this was ripping it all the way down the middle.

She edged closer to Santana and rubbed her hand up and down her back. "Shh, don't cry."

Santana shook her head slowly. "I've made so many mistakes."

"It's okay, we all do it." Brittany continued to stroke her back to try and calm her down and spoke in a soothing voice.

She turned her head back around to face Brittany. "I want you so bad but I _can't_ because of this big fucking mistake I made."

Hearing her cry was one thing but to actually see it on her face was torturous. Her bottom lip was trembling and her cheeks were shining from the streams of tears pouring from her eyes. Brittany's resolve was fading fast. Even though a little voice in her head was telling her not to, she found herself saying, "Maybe…maybe we could try it. I mean it wouldn't _really_ be like you were cheating."

Santana sniffled and was calming down slowly. "Are y-you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's just try." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

A grin was returned right back at her and they just sat there beaming at each other. A movement out of the corner of Brittany's eye caught her attention though and when she realized it was Sebastian she knew that their moment was over.

He didn't seem to notice them though and was a lot closer to some guy he was with than normal friends would be. They were laughing about something and sounded tipsy. As they walked in further Sebastian finally saw them on the couch and his smile disappeared before you could say weasel face.

He straightened up and took a step away from his 'friend'. "Oh…uh I didn't know we were having company, _Santana_."

An exasperated sigh was expelled from the Latina and she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "You can relax, she knows about everything."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up in surprise. "Oh, so you two," he motioned his hand between them and Santana nodded deliberately, "Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Well in that case I'll let you both get down to business."

Brittany could see the glare Santana was giving him as he walked out of the room with his boy toy to the stairs. Before he disappeared though, Brittany caught him giving the thumbs up to Santana which he then smoothed back his hair to make it look like he wasn't.

When he was finally gone Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "I'm sorry about him and that comment he made."

Brittany smiled because really she'd love to do what he was referring to but knew that it would be too soon for that. "It's okay. This whole thing though is pretty um…odd."

A slight chuckle came from Santana. "Yeah, it's just different. It wasn't really supposed to happen like this though."

Brittany frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

"I wasn't supposed to," she bit her lip and looked away for a few seconds but then set an intense gaze back on Brittany, "I never meant to get this attached to someone. We were just going to hook up with the people we really wanted to be with."

A small sting prodded at Brittany and she knew she had to bring it to the surface. "So originally you just thought of me as a hookup?"

The more Brittany thought about that the more it hurt her heart and she started to get off the couch to leave but couldn't when Santana grabbed her arm. "No, Brittany listen to me. The _moment_ I saw you I knew you were special and that I had to get to know you better; even if it wasn't on a romantic level."

The sting was fading away fast now and it was replaced with a slight warmth in her chest as she calmed down by the second. Santana's hand was still on her arm and her thumb was making little circles on her skin. "I wanted to know more about you too," Brittany said in a shy voice.

Santana smiled at Brittany's confession. "Really?"

"Really." She looked down to those luscious lips that were her favorite now and looked back up to chocolate eyes to see that Santana had noticed. She instinctively wet her lips and moved in for a kiss while cradling a tanned cheek.

They continued to kiss slowly and not rushed like it was before. Santana was the first to move a hand to Brittany's waist and inch it up her side to a more sensitive area. Before she could reach her destination though, Brittany pulled away from the kiss.

"Mmm, I love this," Santana moved back in for another kiss but Brittany pulled back again.

"Me too," Brittany took the advancing hand in hers and kissed it, "but I need to stop or I won't go home tonight, which wouldn't be the best idea as I have work tomorrow."

Santana grinned at the thought of her blonde beauty staying over and she linked their fingers together. "Okay, fair enough. I have a big case that I need to finish tonight anyways."

"Shit, Santana it's like 11:00 and I've kept you from doing your work!" Brittany shot up off the couch to move to the door.

"No, it's totally fine. Plus you're so worth it," Santana got off the couch also and took a pale hand in hers, "come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Brittany smiled to herself. Santana was so cute and sweet around her. They got to the front door and Santana opened it for her. Brittany turned to the Latina and kissed her but Santana inched closer to deepen it.

The blonde put her hand on Santana's shoulder though and gave it a gentle nudge. "San…"

"Sorry…I guess that'll be something we can work on, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe with more practice we can get better at it." Brittany winked and turned to leave. She could feel Santana's eyes on her all the way to her car.

"See you soon?" Santana called out from the doorway.

Brittany was at the car now and before she got in yelled back, "You better!"

She waved to Santana in which she returned one right back and Brittany started the car. A huge smile that she couldn't contain lit up her face. As she was driving away she couldn't help but think that she was much happier now than she was when she pulled into the driveway just an hour ago.

* * *

Santana was enjoying having lunch outside on this beautiful day while texting Brittany and the world just seemed to be perf-

"Santana, did you just hear what I said?"

She looked up from her phone smiling only to see a disapproving look on Quinn's face. "I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn looked down to Santana's phone with a curious expression. "Who are you talking to anyways?"

A sparkle could be seen in Santana's eyes when she said, "Brittany, she just texted me back from earlier."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow up at her. "Oh? So she's okay with everything now?"

"Yeah, she came over last night and we talked." She couldn't help smile to herself as she took a bite of her salad.

"Mhmm, is that all you did?" She smirked knowingly at what the two were actually probably up to.

Santana's eyes widened and she looked quickly over to Beth who was listening intently to their conversation. "We have little ears around, Quinn."

Quinn waved a carefree hand in the air. "She doesn't know what we're talking about."

Reluctantly, Santana said, "If you must know, we didn't," she glanced at Beth, "well…_you_ know but there were some…fun activities involved."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's euphemism, Quinn heard her daughter say, "Mommy, does San have a giwfwiend now?"

Quinn looked across to Santana and deadpanned, "Very smooth."

Santana ignored Quinn and turned to Beth to address her question. "Yep, there's a special girl in my life now little B."

"I thought _I_ was your special girl?" She looked up at her with big eyes that were so afraid she'd lose that title and it melted Santana's heart.

"Well don't you think there's enough room for two?"

Beth didn't look so sure about that and had her thinking face on which made Santana smile at how cute the toddler was. "Don't worry, you'll always be my number one, baby girl."

Santana ruffled Beth's soft baby hair and she seemed satisfied with that answer so the young girl just smiled up at her.

The Latina looked across the table to see Quinn giving her a thoughtful look. "What Fabray?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, you're just really good with kids is all."

"Nah, it's only Beth I'm good with." She then pointed at Beth while making a silly face which earned her a cute giggle from the three year old.

Wanting to drop the subject as that debate could go on forever, Quinn changed it. "So, are you going to see Brittany again soon?"

"Yeah, probably tonight or tomorrow or something." Santana tried to act nonchalant about it all but in reality she could not wait to see Brittany's beautiful face again.

Quinn nodded her head and played along with Santana's act. "That's good. I really am happy for you, San."

Santana smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, but that's enough about me. How are you and Puck? I haven't seen him in a while."

Her eyes shifted away from Santana's before she answered. "We're okay. I've just been spending a lot of time with Rachel lately."

Something seemed off about that sentence but Santana could tell Quinn didn't want to talk about it anymore. So as Quinn took a napkin to wipe Beth's mouth, Santana got lost in thinking about all the different ideas she had of what she and Brittany could do for their first date.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the update! I can't wait for tomorrow's episode, I watched the video for Call Me Maybe and Hemo is so cute. Love her. Y'all are awesome for the reviews and everything so thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany had just gotten done with her day's work at the studio and was talking casually with Tina before she had to leave. She started to chew on her bottom lip and was debating on whether she should tell Tina about her new relationship status with Santana.

"What are you thinking, B? I know that face means you're thinking hard about something." Tina knew her too well for Brittany to hide something from her.

"Well, you know that woman from the wedding I was telling you about a while ago?" Brittany tapped her foot up and down on the floor, wishing Tina just knew everything already.

Tina grinned at her. "The one you like? Yes."

"She's…um, she's a lesbian."

"What! Then why the hell is she married to that guy?" Tina's jaw had dropped and she stared at Brittany, waiting for her to continue.

Brittany explained the gist of why they were married, not going into the too personal details of Santana's life. Then the hard part came, where she had to tell her that they were in a relationship now. It was a struggle but she finally did it.

"You're with a married woman," Tina deadpanned.

"Yes, but it's - ,"

Tina held up a hand to stop the rest of her sentence. "Different, I know," she shook her head back and forth, "you need to watch out, Britt. You have to look after your own heart first. If things get more serious and she doesn't say anything about leaving him…then I would run from that whole situation. And fast."

_Jeez, Tina really knew how to put a downer on things. She thought she would have been happy for her_. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I think she's pretty serious about changing the mistake she made by marrying him."

"Okay…but like I said, look after yourself first before you get hurt." Brittany smiled. Protective Tina was kind of cute, in a friend way of course.

"I will but on a lighter note, did you see that adorable elderly couple I took pictures of?"

Tina's eyes lit up as she remembered them and smiled. "Oh my God, yes! They were so cute!" She looked off dreamily. "I want a love like that."

Brittany frowned. "Don't you already have that with Mike?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried we won't last that long."

Her friend's mood had gone downhill fast and Brittany wanted to boost it up again. "Nah, you and Mike are really good together. You two are strong and you guys will most definitely make it."

She smiled as she thought about that. "Yeah, we are pretty good together, aren't we?"

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. _Yep, she was better now_. "Yes, now stop bragging."

Tina just laughed in response and Brittany looked at the clock on the desk. "Oh! I've got to go; Santana said she'd pick me up at 7:30."

"Is this your first date with her?" Brittany bit her lip and nodded her head excitedly.

"Aww, well have fun!" Tina seemed genuinely happy for her and it made Brittany feel better after all the warnings she had given her earlier.

"Thanks, T! See you later!" Brittany grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Bye, girl!" She heard Tina call out as she pushed the door open and flew to her car.

The whole way home her hands were shaking she was so nervous. She tried taking deep breaths and every other calming technique she could think of, but nothing worked. Brittany figured it wouldn't truly go away until she saw Santana standing at her door. The brunette had that kind of soothing effect on her.

She got to her apartment without getting into a wreck and she rushed inside to get a quick shower. Afterwards she perfected her makeup and then spent the majority of her time throwing clothes around the room, trying to find the best outfit she owned. She finally decided on something when she heard her doorbell ring and she smiled. Perfect timing.

* * *

Santana was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and she was feeling great. She was on time and she looked pretty damn good, if she did say so herself. A knock sounded through her room and she turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, still in his button down shirt and tie from work.

"Where are you going all fixed up? Joining me on my crusade for some hotties tonight?" He moved further into the room to get closer to her and gave her a cheesy smile.

Santana rolled her eyes, not even caring that he could see it. "No, I'm going out with Brittany."

His facial expression changed as his face fell. "Is this the same Brittany from the other night?"

She sighed, annoyed with where she knew he was going with this. "_Yes_, Sebastian."

He yanked his tie back and forth. "I thought you would have dropped her by now."

"Well I haven't, so deal with it."

He moved over to the side of her, leaning on one hand against the wall. "You know this is not what we had in mind," he spoke in a serious and quieter voice, which meant he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Oh so what? What's the big deal, anyways?" Santana was tired of him watching who she was spending time with. What did it matter? As long as they were doing what they really wanted to do, what was the problem?

"I'll tell you what," he snarled in her face, "you're going to get too attached to little blondie and then you're going to try and leave me. That wouldn't look very good to the public, now would it? And notice I said try, because if you so even _think_ about it, there _will_ be consequences. I can promise you that."

She could feel his hot breath on her when he had snapped at her. Santana gritted her teeth and hardened her facial expression so he wouldn't know that he had gotten to her. "I'm going to be late."

Santana threw her makeup into her bag and shoved past him to leave her room. Once she was out of there, she dashed down the stairs.

"Get rid of her, Santana!" Sebastian's voice rang throughout the house just as she reached the front door. Fuming now, she opened the door only to slam it shut once she was outside in the warm night air.

* * *

Now she was standing in front of Brittany's door and trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell. She would reach over to it and her finger would just hover. It made her so mad that Sebastian had weaseled his way into her head. What if he was right? What was she doing going on an actual date with someone? She was never supposed to get this close.

Right then, a soft voice broke through her thoughts. It was coming from the other side of the door and Santana realized it was Brittany singing a song she wasn't familiar with. She smiled to herself, that gave her decision right there, just hearing her innocent voice hum so cheerfully. Santana flattened the lit up button and heard a tone ring in the apartment. The adorable singing stopped and a few seconds had passed, with no answer yet. Santana could tell she was waiting on purpose and it made her smile, once again.

Finally, the door opened and it felt like it was in slow motion as it revealed her beautiful blonde beauty. She took in her long legs that the white skirt she was wearing presented so well and caught her piercing eyes with the help of her light blue tank top.

A giggle escaped from Brittany. "I think you're drooling, San but I have to say that you don't look too bad yourself."

Santana looked down to her feet in embarrassment. "Thank you and yes, I think you look amazing."

Now it was Brittany's turn to avert her gaze as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "So where are we going?"

"You'll just have to see but we need to go so we don't get there late." Santana held out her hand to her, which Brittany then took into hers after shutting and locking the door.

They walked hand in hand to Santana's car and Santana opened the passenger door for Brittany, then she ran around to the driver's side. When they were on the road, Santana let Brittany hold her right hand and reveled in the warm contact. "You're so sweet, you know that? A lot of guys wouldn't even think about opening a car door for a girl."

Santana smiled in the dark car. "Yeah well, that's just one of the many reasons why girls are better than guys. We actually think about those kinds of things. Plus, you deserve the royal treatment."

Warm lips connected with the top of her hand and Santana wanted to roll her eyes in the back of her head at the sensation. _Oh how she loved those lips_.

A few minutes later, she pulled into a gravel parking lot up to a gate. "Two tickets, please."

Brittany let go of her hand so that Santana could fish out her money from her wallet. She paid for the tickets and the cashier motioned for her to pull forward.

Santana could see Brittany in her peripheral vision, looking around as the wheels were turning in her head, trying to figure out what they were doing. "Oh my gosh, are we at a drive-in?"

"Yep, you guessed it." She found a place towards the back of the parking lot with a nice view of the screen still as they were one of the later ones to arrive.

"This is so cool! I've never been to one of these. What movie are we watching?" Brittany looked like a little girl as she bounced up and down in her seat.

Santana smiled at how cute she was. "_You'll_ _see_, now what do you want for a snack?"

The blonde held up a finger to her chin as she pondered it like she was asked a question about life. "Hmm, I'll take chocolate covered pretzels."

"Good choice, I'll be right back." She gave her a peck on the cheek but before she could get out of the car, Brittany stopped her.

"Wait, let me pay for something." Brittany started to reach down for her bag to get her money.

"No, absolutely not Ms. Pierce." Her tone was firm and Brittany gave up as she was now gazing at her adoringly.

Santana just smiled at her and winked before getting out of the car. She bounded over to the concession stand and ordered a bag of chocolate covered pretzels along with two waters. After she paid for the snacks, she walked back over to her car and saw that Brittany looked distressed as she was doing something with Santana's radio.

"Hey, what's going on?" The brunette got in the car and set down their pretzels and water.

Brittany looked over to her with a worried look. "I was just trying to turn the radio on to the station they told me to so we could hear the movie, I swear. You're thing is so fancy though and the GPS lady started talking to me and I got confused, so I started pressing different buttons and now she's yelling at me in French."

She chuckled at Brittany's panicked rant. "It's fine, look I'll fix it right now."

Santana pressed a few buttons and tuned the radio into the station for the movie. "See? It's all better now."

"I'm sorry." Brittany kissed her on the cheek and looked at her with a guilty expression on her face.

"Don't even apologize, Britt; but you know, those kisses are still acceptable." She smiled as Brittany did too, while leaning in to connect their smooth lips. Their movements were soft and gentle and they continued like that until they heard the radio crackle to life with the sound of the movie.

Brittany gasped as she heard the song playing for the opening credits of _Lady and the Tramp_. "This is one of my absolute favorites!"

"I know it is," she said warmly.

"How did you know?"

Santana scoffed. "Please, give me some credit woman."

She then pretended to brush dust off her shoulders and Brittany giggled an adorable laugh which made Santana's smile light up the dim lit car. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and they watched the movie play from their cozy spots in the car.

Ten minutes into the movie, Brittany couldn't wait to open up the snacks any longer and she ripped open the bag of pretzels. Santana thought that it was probably the cutest thing ever to see Brittany munch on her snack and keep her eyes glued to the screen, like she had never seen the movie before. She turned her attention back to the love story of the two dogs so Brittany wouldn't catch her watching more of her than the movie and settled further into her seat to get comfortable.

* * *

A lot of the cars had cleared out now as the film was over and Santana, for the most part, was enjoying having Brittany leave trails of kisses lovingly on her jaw down to her neck. The other part though, kept hearing Sebastian's voice threatening her and the thought of losing Brittany to something that he would do entered her head.

She placed her fingers under Brittany's chin and guided her lips back to her own and kissed her hard. Her tongue traced along her soft lips, to which Brittany let her in at once. Their tongues danced around each other and Santana wanted more, so she pressed even harder into the kiss.

She didn't want to lose Brittany and she was afraid of what Sebastian would do if either she didn't leave her alone or if she said she wanted a divorce. The martyr part of her was telling her to just let Brittany go to do her own thing, without Santana, but her heart started to hurt just even thinking about doing that. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing and complicated?

Tears started to fall onto her cheek and then came into contact with Brittany's also as they were so close. Brittany stopped kissing her and leaned back to look at Santana.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with concern as Santana didn't answer; just the sounds of her sobbing filled the car as her shoulders shook. "Come on San, tell me what's going on."

She wasn't answering because she honestly didn't know what to say. All these decisions were running through her head and it overwhelmed her even more. Should she break up with Brittany right there and just pretend they never met? Should she tell Brittany what was going on and how Sebastian had threatened her? No, she couldn't do either of those. She would just come up with something simple to tell her now that was close to the truth.

"It's nothing, it's just…Sebastian said some mean things to me before I left." Santana reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks and sniffled.

Brittany didn't ask what he had said to her and Santana was grateful for that. She just pulled Santana into her chest the best she could with them being in her car and held her there, gently smoothing her dark hair with her hand. "It's okay San, just don't listen to him."

If only she knew how hard it was to actually do that. Santana pulled out of the hug and looked into Brittany's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" A crease had formed between Brittany's eyebrows.

"For ruining our first date."

Brittany shook her head adamantly. "You didn't ruin it, trust me," she opened up her arms for her, "C'mere."

Santana leaned over and the blonde pulled her back into her and they stayed like that for a while, just sitting there quietly, enjoying their closeness. Pretty soon they were the only ones left in the parking lot as it was getting late. Brittany looked down to Santana. "Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

She just nodded against Brittany's chest and the blonde leaned her head down to place a kiss in the soft dark hair on top of her head. "I don't want to move but I think we better go soon, baby."

Santana pulled out of the embrace with a small smile on her face. "You just called me baby."

Brittany let out a little laugh. "I did, didn't I?" It came so automatically and it just felt natural to call her baby.

"Mhmm, I like it. It's cute." The brunette started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"_You're_ cute." Brittany giggled when Santana whipped her head around to her after she had heard that.

"I am _not_ cute. Hot, yes but cute no."

Brittany turned in her seat to look at her straight on. "Uh, yes you are! Well you're both actually, but you're so adorable when you have your glasses on and I can just picture you being all serious and working on a case."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Ughh, you did not just say that."

"Yep, I did and you're my little cutie." She poked the brunette in the side.

Santana had to admit that sounded good, to be Brittany's. Even if it was her 'cutie'. "Hmm, only for you then."

Brittany smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek, pressing her lips to the soft skin for a second longer than usual. She sat back in her seat and they fell into an easy silence on the way back to her apartment.

When they got there, Santana made sure that Brittany stayed in the car until she could go around and open the door for her. She held out a hand for the blonde and she took it. "Why thank you, my lady."

"You're very welcome, my darling." They both laughed at how silly they were being and headed up the stairs to Brittany's door.

Brittany unlocked the door and once they were inside she caught a glimpse of the disaster she had left her room in. "Um okay, stay out here in the living room or something for right now. My room looks like a bomb went off, so I'm going to go fix that."

"Okay." Santana sat down on the smaller couch in the living room and waited for Brittany. As she sat there, her eyelids grew heavy and she found it hard to keep them open. It wasn't long though before Brittany emerged back from her room in her pajamas.

"I brought these out for you, if you want something else you can look in my closet though." Brittany handed over a large t-shirt and some sweatpants that Santana found were really soft.

"These will be fine. Thanks, Britt." Santana looked around, not sure where to change.

"Oh! You can use my room to change or the bathroom across the hall." She pointed behind her to where the two rooms were.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Santana walked down the hall to the bathroom and changed into the comfortable clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her makeup was smeared along with her hair looking disheveled. _What are you doing? You're first date with Brittany and you're a mess_. Sighing, she turned on the water in the sink and waited for it to turn warm. She washed her face and then dried it off with one of her towels. Then she put her hair up into a ponytail and looked herself in the eyes one more time, making sure she was composed. With one last deep breath, she headed back to the living room.

Brittany was looking out her sliding glass door at the night lights and Santana came behind her to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist. Brittany turned her head towards her in surprise. "Hey you."

Santana rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Hey," she said in a warm voice.

"Do you want to watch another movie or do you want to go to sleep? You seem kind of tired." Brittany turned around in Santana's hold so she could face her and then placed her hands on Santana's waist also.

"Yeah," Santana yawned, "I'm pretty sleepy, actually. It was kind of a long day."

Brittany nodded. "Okay, I'll let you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch."

She moved to get a blanket from the closet but Santana caught her arm. The brunette bit her lip nervously. "Could we uh, both sleep in your bed?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, of course. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Santana inched closer to her and held one of her hands. "With you I'm always comfortable."

Brittany placed a tender and short kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's go to bed, sleepy."

She took Santana by the hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom, where she got in on the left side of her bed while Santana climbed in on the right. Brittany looked over to Santana before she rolled over on to her side. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Santana nodded. "Thanks, Britt."

"It's no problem," she said through a half yawn. Suddenly she felt Santana's arm on her waist and the firm grip her small hand had on her. She closed her eyes as her body relaxed. Santana made her feel so secure. After a few minutes, the grip on her waist slowly loosened as she could hear the brunette's breathing even out and she knew that sleep was taking over Santana by the second. She snuggled her head further into her pillow and let sleep overcome her own body, where she dreamed about slow dancing on an empty beach with the woman lying next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is, the new update. Hope you guys liked it! I'm hoping to update my other story, One Will Break, later today also. Just wanted to let any of you who read both know. Also, thanks for the reviews and everything else! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The room was barely lit up with the light from the early morning sun coming through the window. Brittany closed her eyes to go back to sleep but they then shot back open as she remembered she had signed up to volunteer that morning at the local soup kitchen. She looked over to the clock on her nightstand to see that it was 6:00 am. Knowing that she had to be there in an hour, she sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Something dark caught her attention in the corner of her eye and her heart started to beat faster when she looked over to see Santana's dark hair splayed out on her pillow. Brittany had forgotten that she had spent the night but her heart slowed back to a normal pace as she smiled at the peaceful look on her face and the way her chest rose and fell in a slow and steady manner.

The urge to run her hand through those dark, soft tresses and kiss her was intense but Brittany didn't want to wake her up. So instead she settled for leaning over and placing the lightest kiss on her forehead. She smiled again as she heard a contented unconscious sigh come from Santana and she moved to get out of the bed. Not even thinking about it, Brittany opened her closet door and cringed when she heard the loud squeaking noise from the action. She whipped around to see if it woke her sleeping beauty up and sure enough, Santana was stirring in her spot and beautiful mocha eyes connected with hers.

Brittany winced apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot my closet's kind of noisy."

"It's okay," her voice was groggy and she yawned before saying, "What are you doing though? Come back." She reached an arm out for Brittany and the blonde smiled at the gesture.

It was tempting to just stay here in bed with Santana but Brittany knew that she had a responsibility to help feed the less fortunate people of Lima. "You know I would love to, but I forgot that I'm supposed to volunteer at the soup kitchen today. So just go back to sleep and I'll be here in a couple of hours."

The tanned arm dropped back down and her expression changed to surprise. "Oh, okay. I can help, I mean I've never done that before but I'm sure I can learn."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Santana shook her head while still resting it on her pillow. "No, I'd like to try something new."

Brittany smiled, happy that Santana would be coming with her and she moved to her closet. "Well great, but you're going to have to get up lazy bones or we're going to be late."

"Hey! I just woke up, woman. Give me a second." Santana moved herself into a sitting position and stretched her arms far out to the side. Articles of clothing soon flew into her face from across the room though.

"Those should do," Brittany called out from inside the closet and Santana could hear the rustling of her changing into different clothes.

An idea popped into Santana's head and she smirked to herself. She got out of the bed and stood with her back to where Brittany was so it would look like she was trying to be modest. Santana slowly changed into the shorts that were thrown at her, hoping Brittany would walk in while she was changing. Sure enough, as she was lifting her shirt over her head, she could hear Brittany pad into the bedroom from the closet and stop. She put the tank top on and let it fall around her in a slow, easy motion and then turned around to see the blonde staring.

When she caught her, Brittany looked away quickly and turned to busy herself with something on her dresser. "You okay?"

The blonde kept her attention on what she was doing and didn't look up. "Oh, um yeah, mhmm."

Santana smirked. _Just what she wanted_. She walked over to Brittany and stood behind her, leaning a hand on the dresser. "You don't seem okay," her voice sounded husky and she saw Brittany's hands fumble, "did you see something, Britt?"

She trailed a finger up Brittany's bare left arm which resulted in a shudder from the blonde. Santana inched her head closer to Brittany's neck and hovered her lips over the lighter skin. "Hmm? What was it?"

Without waiting for a response, she connected her lips to the warm skin and sensually kissed Brittany's exposed neck. The blonde moaned and her knees dipped a little in reaction to the assault on her neck. "You're distracting me from getting ready, San." Her hand moved up though in contradiction to her words and rested on the back of Santana's head, massaging her soft hair as she continued her loving kisses.

Santana slowed down and placed one lasting peck on her skin. "You're right. I'll let you finish."

Brittany missed the dark haired beauty's touch and she turned around to face her. "You know, later would be a good time though."

A knowing smile appeared on Santana's face. "Alright then, later it is," she threw a playful wink at Brittany, "but for now you should get ready, wouldn't want to make you late."

"Thanks, babe." Brittany smiled at her and then continued getting ready to leave.

* * *

Brittany pulled her trusty jeep into the parking lot of the soup kitchen and unbuckled her seat belt before asking Santana if she was ready. Santana nodded and gave her a soft smile. "'Kay, come on then."

They both got out of the car and walked towards the front door of the building. Santana felt Brittany's warm hand connect with hers and she jerked at the touch, shooting looks around the area to see if anyone noticed. When she saw that the few people around hadn't seen anything, she returned her gaze back to Brittany. The look of confusion and hurt that lay on the blonde's face made her instantly regret her action.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I just…" she trailed off, knowing there was no real justification for what she did.

Brittany nodded her head and looked down. "I get it, it's okay."

Santana knew that it wasn't okay, but she didn't know how to fix it. She supposed she could take Brittany's hand in hers to prove she was sorry but she was still wary that someone would see it and word would get back to Sebastian somehow.

They must have been standing in silence for a while because Brittany looked up and put on a smile for her but Santana could see it was not as bright as her usual smile. "Come on, I have to teach you the art of serving people food."

Santana chuckled and followed the bounding blonde to the door. She caught up with her behind the serving line and was handed a pair of transparent gloves to put on. Brittany told her that portion control was important to make sure they had enough for everyone and showed her exactly just how much to put on the plate.

They served person after person that came through the line and Santana found that almost all of them took a great liking to Brittany. She couldn't blame them because, hello, Brittany was like the sun shining in the room but Santana was there helping these people too. With that thought floating around in her head, she started to feel guilty. Who was she to get her feelings hurt over such a petty thing when these people were starving? So with that, Santana stole glances over to the blonde and watched how happy she made the people on the other side of the food. Their dim eyes lit up when Brittany spoke to them in her sweet, caring voice and asked the ones she was familiar with how they were doing.

Even though they couldn't have been doing that well to be here, they seemed to appreciate her asking them anyways. It made Santana's chest swell as she saw the sliver of hope and happiness that Brittany had put in their eyes. That was _her_ girl that had done this magical feat and Santana was so proud in that moment. She really just wanted to dip her into a kiss in front of everyone and claim Brittany as hers as well as take her home to claim her in _other_ ways but she needed to concentrate on what she was doing in that moment. So she smiled at the person in front of her and tried to follow Brittany's example so that maybe she too could instill some hope in them, even if it was just during breakfast.

After they had cleaned up and done everything they could to help, the two women headed out to Brittany's car. They were both in good moods and joked around as they walked but Santana couldn't help notice that Brittany didn't reach for her hand this time. If Brittany was feeling anything close to what she was, then she knew that there was a burning urge to grasp her hand. Santana would have done it too but there was still that nagging self consciousness in her.

They were now at the red Jeep anyways, so it didn't matter anymore. Once they were buckled in and Brittany had driven out of the parking lot, Santana couldn't control herself anymore. She reached over to take the blonde's right hand off the wheel and held it between both of her own. Santana interlaced their fingers with one of her hands and used her other to rub small circles on Brittany's skin. They rode to Brittany's apartment in a comfortable silence while Santana made a plan in her head of what she wanted to do when they arrived.

When they got there they walked up to Brittany's door and Santana patiently waited until she unlocked it and they were inside. Brittany wasn't suspecting a thing. The blonde held the door open for her and while she was turned around shutting it, she didn't see that Santana had come up right behind her.

She turned around and jumped in surprise when she saw how close Santana was to her. "Oh! Geez, you scared me!"

Santana smirked and put her left hand on Brittany's hip while moving even closer. "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

Brittany softly moaned at the tone Santana's voice had taken on and the brunette loved how she hadn't even kissed her yet and she was moaning. Santana went straight for her jaw and moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking along the way.

The way Brittany ran her fingers through her dark hair, encouraging her, and pulled her hips to her to make them just that much closer made Santana feel amazing. It made her feel that Brittany wanted and needed her and Santana hadn't felt wanted in this way in a long time.

"Uhh, your lips are magical." Brittany's head was thrown back against the door and Santana took advantage of having full access to her exposed neck.

"Magical, huh?" She murmured against her skin.

"Mhmmm." Brittany massaged the back of Santana's head, urging her on.

Santana let out a small laugh. "This is just the beginning, baby."

Her hips bucked forward as there was no doubt Brittany was thinking of what was to come. Santana smiled against her skin and then leaned her head away so she could bring Brittany's head towards her. A slight bit of confusion shown in her blue eyes but Santana answered her unvoiced questions with a passionate, heated kiss to her lips.

When they both needed air, Santana broke away and gazed into Brittany's darkened eyes. Santana could see that Brittany wanted this just as much as she did. She stepped back from her and took her hand, leading her away from the door. The closest place to get more _comfortable_ was Brittany's bed, which had now become her destination. It felt odd leading Brittany into _her_ bedroom but Santana couldn't be too bothered by that right now as there were other, more pressing things on her mind right now.

They were at the foot of Brittany's bed now and Santana guided her to sit on the edge. Brittany opened her legs and pulled Santana forward by the hips so she was standing in between them. Santana smiled at her as she cupped Brittany's cheek in her hand and let her eyes drink in how beautiful she was. The way her blonde hair fell around her face and how her lust filled blue eyes gazed up at her was stunning.

She made tiny, loving circles with the pad of her thumb on Brittany's cheek and savored the moment of them just _looking_ at each other. "You're so beautiful," her voice was laced with tenderness and Brittany smiled up at her in return for the sweet compliment, "Not only that, but you have such an amazing spirit too; I really saw more of it today when you helped those people so much."

Before Brittany could protest in saying that it was just something she felt like she needed to do for the community, Santana connected their lips and they moved against each other slowly and passionately.

After a few seconds, Santana broke away from the kiss before they deepened it so she could say one more thing. Their lips were only a half inch apart and her warm breath tickled Brittany's lips as she said, "It was such a turn on."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Brittany let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a growl and she stumbled a half step back in surprise when Brittany shot up off the bed. Before she could register what was going on, Brittany was pulling her in for a frenzied kiss with her hands on each side of her face. Santana tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth when Brittany's tongue ran across her lips and they both moaned when their tongues started to duel each other. Not breaking the kiss, Brittany turned her around and walked her back a few steps to the bed. She was so distracted by the workings of Brittany's tongue that she was surprised when she felt her back hit the mattress.

Brittany wasted no time in straddling her hips and running a hand down her torso to slip under her top. She felt her soft fingertips press firmly into her abs and then they were raked down her skin. Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth when her hand stopped at the waistband of her shorts.

Brittany smiled against her lips and then broke away to move closer to her ear. "Patience," she whispered.

Her earlobe was then taken between Brittany's teeth and was given a few nips before being sucked in by her lips. Santana's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the sensation. Brittany made her way down from her ear to her pulse point to kiss and suck that sensitive spot too. When she did, Santana's hands gripped harder at Brittany's waist and she felt the throb between her legs intensify.

Santana had closed her eyes in pleasure with how Brittany was making her feel. It wasn't long before they shot open though when she heard the ringtone of her cell phone sounding out through the room and felt the vibrations of it against her leg in her pocket. Brittany let out a muffled high pitch moan as she sucked her pulse point harder and ground her hips down at the new stimulation. Santana chuckled at her reaction and snaked a hand down to pull her phone out. She glanced at the screen and as she saw that it was Quinn calling her, she pressed the ignore button. Quinn could wait, there was no way she could stop to talk to her right now when she had wanted to be in this position with Brittany for so long and now that she was, it felt amazing and she didn't want to leave.

Brittany pulled away from her neck, panting for air, and looked into her eyes as her slender hand inched its way up blazing skin. She maneuvered it under her bra and palmed her breast the best she could within the confines of her undergarment. Santana bit her lip at the feeling and continued to stare up into blue eyes that were watching for her reaction to every little squeeze that was made.

It was impossible to hold her gaze though when Brittany took her nipple and brushed it in between her fingers. "Ah," she gasped, arching up into the touch, "you really know what you're doing, Britt."

Smiling, Brittany leaned down to plant kisses along her neck while she alternated between massaging her breast and grazing her sensitive bud. Santana's cell phone started to go off again and she hit the ignore button without even really looking at who was calling. She then placed her hand under Brittany's chin to guide her pink lips to her own so she could feel that connection to the blonde that she craved so badly. Brittany began rocking her hips forward and hummed against her lips at the relief she was getting while Santana rolled her own hips up to meet her every downward thrust. If they continued like this, it wouldn't be long, well for Santana at least, until she would be over the edge. Just the thought made her moan desperately and jut up. Brittany seemed pleased with her urgency and tweaked her nipple in return, which just propelled Santana even further to the peak.

She felt the buzz beside her on the bed first before she heard her phone ring out for the third time. Santana broke their kiss and threw her head back, groaning loudly in frustration. "Dammit! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Brittany smirked at her outburst, knowing the feeling, and peppered kisses along her neck. "Just answer it, baby."

Grumbling to herself, Santana reached over for her phone and saw that it was Quinn calling once again. _She was going to pay for interrupting her sexy times_.

"What!" she snapped into the phone, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Santana…I…," Quinn trailed off and Santana rolled her eyes, she was not able to wait this long for Quinn to get to the point with her being in this state.

"Quinn! Spit it out!" She could feel Brittany's lips turn up into a smile against her skin. "Shh, calm down, baby," she whispered into her other ear.

Santana closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose as she waited for Quinn to speak again and Brittany went back to her loving kisses.

"I need your help." Her eyes shot open and her eyebrows furrowed together when she heard the tone in Quinn's voice. The only other time Quinn had sounded like that was when she found out she was pregnant with Beth. Santana put her hand on Brittany's chest and gave a gentle nudge for her to stop. Brittany sat back and watched intently as she noticed Santana's change in mood.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Her voice had changed into that of a concerned one now, her annoyance having flown out the window.

"I -," her voice cracked, "I just really need you right now and I went by your house but no one was there and -,"

"It's okay, it's okay, Quinn. I'll be there as soon as I can, alright? Everything's going to be fine." Of course Santana didn't actually know if everything was going to be okay, or what was even going on, but she knew it would make Quinn feel better to hear that.

Santana told Quinn to go back to her house and she let her know where her spare key was hidden so she could go inside. They then exchanged goodbyes and Santana hung up. She let out a sigh and then looked up from her phone so she could return her gaze to Brittany's beautiful face, which had worry written all over it now. "Is she okay?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't know, it didn't sound good. I need to go be with her though. I'm sorry, Britt."

"No, don't be sorry. Your friend needs your help right now and she's lucky to have you…and so am I." Brittany picked up her hand and gave it a little squeeze to show she meant it.

Santana beamed up at her and then sat up so she was closer to Brittany's face. "_I'm_ lucky to have _you_."

She then closed the distance between their lips and gave Brittany a few lasting kisses. When Santana stopped she rested her forehead against Brittany's and ran her hand through silky blonde hair. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Brittany smiled and nodded her head. "'Kay, I'll be looking forward to it but for now you need to get going." She placed a sweet kiss to her forehead and then rolled off her to walk her to the door.

When Santana reached the door and opened it, she found a rather large cat plopped in front of it, staring up at her. "Uhh, Brittany, is this your cat?"

Brittany looked down and gasped. "Tubbs! How did you get out here? Did you sneak off to get cigars again?"

The cat ignored them and waltzed right past them into the living room. There was a reason why Santana liked dogs more than cats but since he was Brittany's, she would put up with him. She pulled Brittany into a hug and then gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help or anything," Brittany said sweetly while she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Thanks, Britt. I'll let you know." Santana wished that it _would_ be something she would need Brittany's help with just so she could see her again sooner.

"Alright, bye." Brittany held up her hand and slowly waggled her fingers goodbye.

Santana smiled at her one last time and then turned around to leave. She got to her car and looked up to see Brittany leaning against the frame of her door, watching her go. Damn, she looked good just standing there all casual in her doorway, making sure she got to her car alright. It made her want to go back up there and forget everything else but she knew whatever was going on with Quinn had to be pretty serious. So with that, she waved goodbye to Brittany and then got into her car to drive to her house. On the way there she tried to think of all the possibilities of what was going on but she had no idea what it could be. So instead, she braced herself for what was about to come and knew that she would help Quinn anyway she could.

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad for how long it's been since I updated and I'm sorry! At least it's here now though, right? :) Anyways, hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews and everything! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Santana spotted Quinn's car parked in front of her house as she drove down the street of her neighborhood. She parked in the driveway and wasted no time getting into the house. Once inside, the faint murmur of cartoons met her ears and she followed the sound to the living room. There she found a tired looking Quinn sitting on the couch with Beth leaning against her side and Max curled up by Quinn's feet.

Beth was the first to notice her in the doorway and jumped up immediately, running over to her. "Sanny!"

Santana smiled down at the young girl who had her arms wrapped around her leg now and she ruffled her hair. "Hey munchkin!"

She looked over to Quinn and saw her putting in her best effort to give a smile. Santana needed to find out what was going on and quick so she crouched down to get face to face with Beth. "How about you go and watch some more cartoons with Max, hmm? You know," she leaned in closer like it was a secret, "he told me that you're his most favorite person."

Beth gave her a look as if she had told her that unicorns were indeed real and there was one in her backyard right now. The young girl smiled brightly and ran back over to sit next to Max, petting his soft head.

Santana motioned for Quinn to follow her into the kitchen. As she was leaving the room, she heard Quinn telling Beth that she would be back in a little bit and that she was just going to talk to Aunt San for a while.

When Quinn entered the kitchen, Santana was making a pot of coffee for them. Quinn took a seat at the small breakfast table and just rested her hands in her lap while staring straight ahead. While Santana was waiting for the coffee to brew, she eyed her best friend's glassy stare and the way her hair just seemed to hang limply around her face, as if nothing was done to it.

This really wasn't like Quinn; she always seemed so put together _wherever_ she went. The coffee was finally finished and she poured them both a good amount and brought the two mugs over to the table. After setting one in front of Quinn, Santana sat across from her and watched her bring the cup to her lips, her eyes closing as she took small sips from it. She then set the mug back on the table and looked down into the liquid, as if it would give her some answers.

Santana was getting a little impatient with the silence in between them. "Quinn, what's going on?" she asked gently.

Quinn sighed and looked up from the intense staring contest she was having with her coffee. "My life has no meaning, San. I've been doing everything because it's what I'm _supposed_ to do, like it's just another step in the process of life."

When Quinn paused to take another sip of her coffee, Santana looked at her in disbelief and couldn't stop the quip that she felt coming. "All of _this_ is about you having a quarter-life crisis?!"

Quinn made a slight chuckling noise and shook her head. "No. I…had an affair…with Rachel."

Santana could feel her mouth drop, she forgot how straightforward Quinn was. A feeling of anger was quick to take over the shock though. "What were you thinking? You are _married_, Quinn!"

Quinn's head snapped up right after she had said that and she chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. You have no room to talk!"

Her brown eyes narrowed at the blonde across from her and she pointed a finger at her. "_That_ is different and you know it!"

Sighing heavily, Quinn rested her forehead on her hand. "Look, I don't need you arguing with me too. Puck found out and was furious. I don't think Beth heard anything but I don't want to risk it while we try to figure things out."

"She can stay here with me. I'll take care of her," Santana said quickly. She didn't approve of what Quinn had done but she wasn't about to take it out on the innocent little girl. No good could come of Beth witnessing the two people that are her whole world at this point in her life fighting.

Quinn looked at her with grateful eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

Santana nodded an acknowledgement but still had some qualms about this whole thing. "So, what now? You're just going to throw away your marriage for some experimental fling with the hobbit?"

"It's not like that, dammit!" Quinn flung her hand down on the table with a loud bang.

Santana flinched and stared at her with wide eyes. Eventually Quinn spoke again but in a soft, sad tone. "I just wanted to feel something real…and Rachel, she's so real. She makes me feel alive again." Quinn's voice broke and Santana's heart softened as this was hitting a little too close to home for her. "What happened to us, San? We're both in marriages we don't want to be in," her voice sounded dejected and tears slipped out of her eyes, "Life's too short to be living like this."

Santana's eyes shot up to her best friend as her last sentence sounded definite. "So you're leaving him?"

"I'm thinking about it. Rachel wants me to move to New York with her." Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.

Santana almost sprayed the sip of coffee she had in her mouth out. "Rachel's moving to New York? Wait, what about Beth!"

"Well Beth would come with me, of course," Quinn said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, so Puck just has no say in this?" Santana quirked an eyebrow up, challenging her. Puck was still one of her friends and she felt the need to defend him.

Quinn looked away and chewed the inside of her cheek. "I…I guess I haven't really thought it all the way through."

Santana scoffed in response. "No kidding."

Quinn's jaw clenched and her nostrils flared. "You know what, Santana? Get off my back! I get that you think what I'm doing is wrong but you haven't made the best decisions in my book either," she jolted out of her chair, it scraping backwards against the floor, "I'm not going to sit here and just let you criticize me like that."

Quinn moved towards the living room to get Beth but Santana quickly got up and went over to her, pulling her back towards the kitchen. "No, Quinn, look I'm sorry. I get where you're coming from, I do. It's just all so surprising and new, I guess."

She held her head up high and looked at Santana as if she was thinking of whether to forgive her or not but she relented and nodded her head anyways. "I really do need to get going though. Is it still okay if…?"

Santana nodded her head. "Absolutely, Beth and I are going to have a blast while she's here."

Quinn gave her a real smile for the first time since she had been there. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem, now get going so you can figure your shit out."

Her blonde best friend laughed while shaking her head. "I'll drop off an overnight bag for her later."

After Beth jumped around the living room in excitement after Quinn told her she was spending the night with Aunt Sanny, the two older women exchanged goodbyes and it was just Beth, Santana, and Max left in the house. Realizing it was a little past lunch time, Santana asked Beth if she was hungry as she was feeling pretty hungry herself. Beth nodded enthusiastically and Santana didn't even have to ask what she wanted. She knew Mac n' Cheese was her favorite. Luckily, she kept a stash of Kraft's macaroni and cheese just in case something like this came up, and well, also because it was one of her favorites too.

It didn't take long to make their lunch and soon she and Beth were sitting at the table eating while Max sat nearby, hoping to get a bite also. Santana listened to Beth tell her about how excited she was for pre-school to start and would smile in amusement at her when she would get distracted by a thought that entered her head and start talking about something different. They both eventually finished and Santana cleaned up their dishes while Beth would make random twirls around the kitchen, still talking about whatever came to her mind. Santana had put the last dish into the dishwasher and turned around to see Beth attempting to dance around the tiled floor. It looked like she was doing some kind of weird interpretive dance and it made her smile at the young girl's energy.

Santana suddenly gasped as she feigned shock and Beth whipped around with big eyes to see what was going on. "Have _you_ been taking dance lessons, little B?"

Beth visibly relaxed as a smile appeared and her eyes went back to normal size. She shook her head, her blonde curls swinging around. "No, Mommy keeps saying she'll sign me up but I still haven't been to one."

Bringing a hand up to her jaw, Santana pretended to think of a plan. "Hmm, well I'll have to talk to her and see what I can do. I'll get you those lessons though, don't you worry, little B."

A huge smile took over Beth's face and she ran her little body over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her leg like she did earlier. After squeezing tightly, she leaned her head back, looking up to Santana with her arms still around her leg. "Thank you, Aunt Sanny!"

Santana smiled down at her and pat her small back. She loved this adorable little girl so much and loved it even more when she was happy. "What would you like to do today?"

"Dance!" Beth let go of her leg and sprang up in excitement.

Santana just laughed. Beth really wanted to get her dancing on. That led her to think of yet another important blonde in her life, one that she knew used to be a dancer herself. Then it happened, an idea popped in her head: a dance party with two of her most favorite people. Yes, this was a brilliant idea; she just hoped Brittany wasn't busy.

"Alright, dancing it is then! I actually know someone who is a _great_ dancer. Would you want them to come join us?" Santana watched her face as she thought about the question and was glad to see her nod yes.

"Okay, let me just call her to see if she can come over." She dug her phone out of her pocket and searched for Brittany's name in her contacts while she heard Beth tell her that she was going to practice some more.

Santana brought her phone up to her ear as it was ringing and Brittany soon picked up. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She frowned to herself. Why did Brittany sound so concerned? She was just calling to see if – oh, that's right. Santana had almost forgotten that Quinn's freak out was why she had to leave Brittany earlier in the first place. "Oh, yeah, Quinn's just dealing with some issues she needs to work out. Her daughter, Beth, is staying with me for a little while though and she's really interested in dancing right now. Sooo, since I know that you have some experience with that, I was wondering if you wanted to come to our _very_ exclusive dance party we're throwing in oh, about ten minutes."

A giggle danced its way to her ear which made her smile instantly. "Yeah, that sounds fun! I've actually heard about these _exclusive_ parties," her voice lowered considerably, "and that there's this really sexy lawyer that usually shows up."

Santana felt a heat spread through her cheeks but she wanted to play too. "Well maybe you'll get lucky and -," her eyes landed on an innocent Beth swaying around the room and stopped, "umm," she laughed nervously, "I can't do this, I have young ears around."

Brittany just laughed it off. "Sorry, I guess I'm just still feeling the effects from earlier."

_Ugh, why did she have to remind her of that?_ She cleared her throat. "It's okay, that's good to know," she never wished for a way to send a wink through a phone call more than she did right then, "Oh! Uh, do you have any kids' music? I don't think I really have anything here. Maybe I should invest in some Kidz Bop or something for times like these."

"What! No, Santana don't do that. Have you actually heard them? You would be torturing everyone." Brittany seemed dead serious and it made Santana chuckle.

"They can't be that bad. Wait, how have _you_ heard them?"

"My parents had my little sister when I was ten and when she was little she liked to listen to them. And yes, they are that bad, it would ruin the party. I'm sure I can find something around here to bring though." Great, now Santana was picturing a young Brittany holding her baby sister. _How cute would that be?_

She shook her head to get back on topic. "That would be awesome, Britt. So, I'll see you in a little while?"

Santana could hear the smile in Brittany's voice when she said, "Yep, I'll be over as soon as I can."

They said goodbye to each other and Santana looked around, noticing little things that needed to be done before Brittany got there. She set about doing them while Beth still 'practiced' her dance moves. Around 15 minutes later they heard the doorbell ring and Santana smiled to herself. _Right on time_.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hate that I'm so bad at updating :( I don't know how authors who update regularly do it! I wish I could be like that. Also, I know this one was short but I'll try to make the future ones longer. Thanks for the reviews, I'm over 200 now! :) Oh and one more thing, I'm using my tumblr more now and I wanted y'all to know that I actually have one. So check it out if you want! **

**It's love-my-rightbrain . tumblr . com **


End file.
